Le douloureux passé du prince II
by Frenda-sama
Summary: Suite de l'histoire : "le douloureux passé du prince"
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **Qui dit nouvelle saison, dit automatiquement de nouveau couple 8D

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Il c'est passé 3 ans depuis l'incident dans le laboratoire... 3 ans où Bel est partie avec Yukio sans même prévenir Hayato...

Que c'est-il passé pendant c'est 3 ans ?

Mais tellement de chose...

Déjà de un, la famille du Vongola Judaime avait combattu contre la famille Shimon et vaincu, se faisant en même temps des alliés redoutable.

De deux, la malédiction des arcobalenos avait été "détruite", enfin pas totalement... Seulement Lal avait réussit à retrouver son corps naturel, les autres devraient patienter le temps qu'ils grandissent comme des bébés normaux pour retrouver leurs vrai taille.

Et de trois, la Varia avait embaucher un nouveaux gardien.

Le gardien du nuage ou plutôt gardienne. C'était une ravissante jeune femme du nom de Mitsumi, légèrement plus petite que Squalo, adorant placer des bombes un peu partout, et très habile avec n'importe quel arme que ce soit blanche ou fusil, très doué au combat au corps à corps.

Tout étais redevenu comme avant, le Vongola Judaime avait presque finis ses études, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une année, comme tout ses amis, oui tout semblait être redevenu normal... mais un léger problème va faire son entré...

Plusieurs personnes voulant à tout pris se venger... mais est-ce une simple vengeance ?

Et qui sont ces personnes venait des 4 coins de la terre en ayant pratiquement tous le même but... éliminer définitivement la Vongola et ses alliés...

Et pour empêcher ces personnes de mener à bien leur plan maléfique seul le Vongola decimo et sa famille pouvait interférer dans leurs plan mais tout ça dans les règles du jeux...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **Qui dit nouvelle saison, dit automatiquement de nouveau couple 8D

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : 3 ans après...**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

3 ans, oui, 3 ans depuis que cette fameuse histoire avec Shinki était terminée, même si certain s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Comme par exemple le Kyudaime qui allait au Japon, que ce soit pendant des affaires ou des vacances, il passait par le cimetière mais aussi le jour de la mort de Lylias et Bel. Hayato avait un peu digéré le fait que le prince soit partie sans rien dire mais des fois il en repensait et ça le mettait plus qu'en rogne et s'enfermait chez lui une journée entière, faisant inquiéter son Judaime et ses amis, ils allèrent souvent le voir mais il cachait ses vrais sentiments en disant que tout allait bien... Jamais il n'aurait montré son côté faible devant son Boss.

L'argenter savait pertinemment que son blond était encore vivant mais il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas raconté aux autres qu'il savait que l'ex-membre des Varia était vivant, il n'arrivait pas à leur dire, ils s'imaginaient que si la mafia savait à propos de "sa fugue", ils ne laisseraient pas passer ça et partiraient le chercher puis le tueraient par la suite et ça il fallait absolument qu'il évite. Le gardien de la tempête de Sawada se rassura en se disant qu'un beau jour sûrement, Bel referait surface et ce jour-là, il pourrait être sûr de passer un sale quart d'heure car Hayato ne laissera pas passer ça et le punirait à sa façon.

Mais sinon pendant c'est 3 ans, beaucoup de choses c'étaient passés, il y avait déjà la famille de Tsuna qui avait affronté celle des Shimon et les avait vaincu bien évidemment et en même temps s'était fait des alliés très puissant. La bataille des arcobaleno était aussi fini comme pour la malédiction, enfin la malédiction n'avait pas totalement été arrangée, car, en effet il y avait juste Lal qui avait trouvée sa vraie taille et les autres devraient attendre de grandir comme un enfant normal pour retrouver leur taille. Mais il y avait aussi la Varia qui avait légèrement changé, en embauchant un ou plutôt une nouvelle gardienne, Mitsumi, gardienne de la brume pour remplacer le "pauvre" Mosca, qui s'était fait massacrer mais avec une puissance magistrale.

La famille du Judaime n'avait pas encore rencontré cette jeune femme mais avait déjà entendu des rumeurs sur elle, comme quoi il fallait mieux éviter de l'énerver et qu'elle tuerait n'importe qui sur son passage surtout si vous osez lui dire, je cite "tu es beaucoup trop mignonne pour être une tueuse" ce qu'à malheureusement fait Dino avec toute sa maladresse qu'il a, le cheval ailé c'était d'ailleurs retrouvé directement à l'hôpital à cause de plusieurs os cassés. Depuis ce jour le "grand frère" de Tsuna évita de lui dire ce genre de chose même si des fois, la phrase lui échappait de la bouche.

Enfin bon bref, passons à autre chose... Du côté couple de nos petits personnages, il y avait Hibari et Tsuna qui s'étaient mis ensemble par le plus grand des hasards... Pardon je rectifie, l'alouette avait profité que le Judaime soit encore déprimé à cause de Yamamoto, pour venir le voir et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait... en lui mordant a mort dans un lit. Squalo et Yamamoto n'étaient plus ensemble, parce qu'ils trouvaient que c'était trop compliqué les relations a longue distance. Du coup le gardien de la pluie complètement abattu par la séparation coucha un soir avec Gokudra, qui était encore dans sa période de _"je suis qu'une merde qui n'arrive même pas à sauver son amant"_, mais à peine un soir les deux gardiens de Tsuna comprirent que c'étaient qu'une grosse connerie et qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, ils ont donc, depuis cet incident, reprit leur liaison comme elle l'était avant, c'est-à-dire de simples rivaux (''met la musique des feux de l'amour'' nan mais sérieux ce paragraphe on dirait vraiment les feux de l'amour xD bon je me reprends...).

Du côté de Ryohei, et bien son amour pour la boxe devenait de plus en plus intense, déjà qu'avant c'était extrême, et bien maintenant ça dépassait toutes les imaginations... Mukuro était toujours avec le petit neko et se voyait pratiquement tout le temps, enfin dès que l'illusionniste avait du temps libre, car s'occuper d'un gamin nommé Fran qui ne faisait que des conneries, c'était légèrement compliqué... et comme Koi détestait les enfants ce n'était pas plus pratique... enfin ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, non du tout, c'est juste le gamin avec le chapeau en forme de pomme qu'il ne supportait pas. Pourquoi ? Depuis que Fran lui avait tiré sur la queue et lui avait dit :

**« Tu es trop bizarre toi ! Comment mon maître peut rester avec toi ? » **

L'homme à la coupe d'ananas, ce jour-là, avait donné une bonne punition à Fran, mais qui continus quand même, et il rajouta ensuite au neko que c'était sûrement dû à la jalousie, Koi n'avait non plus pas accepté par Ken et Chikusa pour son plus grand malheur... C'est donc pour cela que le rougeâtre resta avec son illusionnistes que quand il était tout seul et en général c'était un aller simple au lit qu'il recevait.

Tout semblait aller naturellement bien, en tout cas c'est ce que se disait Sawada Tsunayoshi alors qu'il était dans sa chambre avec Takeshi, Hayato et un petit nouveau... Enma Kozato, pour faire leurs devoirs en toute tranquillité avec Reborn juste à côté en buvant son café. Le Vongola Judaime s'étira les bras, respira à fond l'air frais de sa chambre et n'hésita pas à redire encore une fois, que la vie était devenue beaucoup plus tranquille c'est dernier temps. L'arcobaleno regarda le châtain puis avec sa voix mignonne rajouta d'un air taquin :

**« La vie réserve bien des surprises~ »**

Sawada se retourna avec difficulté pour regarder son tuteur et après il lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore pour dire ce genre de chose, l'arcobaleno à la tétine jaune le regarda avec innocence et lui dit tout naturellement, qu'il ne manigançait rien du tout et rajouta ensuite qu'il était dessus du comportement de son élève pour le soupçonner d'une façon aussi grotesque.

Tsunayoshi n'était pas du tout rassuré, avec toutes les choses qu'il avait subi depuis que Reborn était apparu, il avait échappé de nombreuses fois à la mort et de justesse, il soupira puis se retourna pour continuer ses devoirs avec ses amis... Et à ce moment-là, le Judaime avait un très mauvais pressentiment et rien ne présageait de bon, il se dit que c'était sûrement encore un coup foireux de son tuteur et donc ignora complètement ce drôle de sentiment... il se serait jamais imaginé ce sentiment était plus qu'une très grande menace et il n'aurait jamais cru que tout ce qui allait ce produire dans peu de temps aurait été aussi grave que ça...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Légèrement plus loin, dans un endroit plutôt agréable mais assombrit à cause de sombre rideaux épais qui cachaient la lumière du jour... Plusieurs personnes étaient tous réunis autour d'une table, une jeune femme qui se trouvait à droite de celui qui était au fond, se tourna vert cet personne et lui annonça d'une voix douce et angélique :

**« Tout le monde est près »**

L'homme au fond de la table, hocha la tête, se leva, parti en direction de la sortie sous le regard de tout le monde puis quand il atteint la porte il annonça assez haut pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

**« Il est grand temps de montrer aux humains notre supériorité »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **Vous verrez par la suite x3

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle menace arrive**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Le reste de la petite soirée entre Tsuna et les autres avaient été normal, ils avaient continué à faire leurs devoirs puis étaient repartis chez eux. Pendant qu'ils rentraient tous chez eux, Sawada mangeait avec toute sa ''famille'' c'est-à-dire, Lambo, I Pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Reborn, Mama et Iemitsu qui avait pris des ''vacances'' mais le châtain n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que dès que son père venait c'est qu'il y avait un problème et en général c'étaient tout le temps dû à la mafia. Le Judaime essaya de ne pas y penser sachant qu'il ne serait rien du tout tant que sans père n'en avait pas décidé...

Ils mangèrent tous avec une bonne ambiance se racontant plusieurs petites histoires, enfin surtout de l'enfance de Tsuna ce qui le mit dans un énorme embarras, et avoir mangé et parlé, le futur Boss des Vongola se coucha. Yamamoto pendant ce temps, il est rentré chez lui et a aidé son père au restaurant ; Enma totalement fatigué après avoir échappé encore une fois à un chien enragé, s'était de suite couché et Hayato de son côté, était en train de marcher tranquillement tout en fumant une cigarette légèrement dans le noir, en même temps il était déjà 22h passé. Enfin bref je m'éloigne... donc je disais, le gardien Vongola marchait tranquillement et devait passer dans une petite ruelle en générale abandonnée pour rentrer chez lui mais ce qu'il vit le surprit profondément...

Car ce qui se trouvait juste devant lui était nul autre que Koi, mais le problème ce n'est pas qu'il le croise... c'est juste de la façon dont le neko était... Le rougeâtre était allongé sur le dos par terre, complètement pâle et avec du mal à respirer. La tempête de la 10ème génération se précipita pour regarder ce qu'il avait, il ne voyait aucune trace de combat ou même de blessure, alors que s'était-il passé. Le Vongola appela directement l'hôpital renseigna sa position puis il raccrocha. Il appela ensuite le neko en lui donnant des petits coups sur l'épaule pour voir s'il répondait, puis il sentit Koi gémir de douleur puis il vit ces yeux légèrement s'ouvrir et il entendit :

**« … En…enfuis… toi vite d'ici… ah… gh… »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite regarda abasourdi, se sachant pas pourquoi il lui demandait de s'enfuir d'ici alors que celui-ci était, limite au bout de la mort. Il lui dit de se taire et lui demanda ensuite ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve comme ça et le neko lui répondit avec du mal qu'il s'était fait avoir puis il sentit comme une énorme douleur à la poitrine comme si on la lui écrasait, il hurla de douleur le suppliant de l'aider avec les larmes aux yeux. Hayato commençait à flipper ne sachant pas quoi faire et voyant Koi se tordre de douleur sous lui, ne l'aidait pas du tout, puis il entendit l'alarme des ambulances arriver à grande vitesse, heureusement pour lui car là ça devenait vraiment critique, il ne sentait pratiquement plus le pouls du cœur du neko...

Les médecins qualifiés embarquèrent de suite Koi dans une ambulance et commencèrent les traitements pour savoir ce qu'il avait et ils faisaient tout pour le maintenir en vie. Un des docteurs se rapprocha vers Gokudera et lui demanda s'il était un de ses proches et le Vongola lui répondit avec gêne, n'ayant pas l'habitude de dire que c'était un ami... Le médecin hocha de la tête puis lui dit qu'il ne pouvait par contre l'emmener avec eux par manque de place et il lui indiqua ou se trouvait l'hôpital puis parti en courant vers la camionnette qui se dirigea en vitesse vers la clinique la plus proche laissant le Vongola maintenant seul.

Hayato s'apprêtait à partir en direction de l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'avait exactement le neko puis il vit sur le mur derrière lui une phrase qui le choqua mais en même temps l'énerva profondément ''Proche de la famille Vongola, vous êtes sur notre liste''. Gokudera à ce moment sentit son sang bouillir et se demanda comment cet ou ces personnes avaient osé faire ça et osés menacer la famille Vongola et qui dit la famille Vongola, dit automatiquement son Boss ! Il se précipita alors vers la maison du Judaime pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il courra comme si sa vie en dépendait et enfin arrivé devant il entra par effraction, voyant qu'il se faisait très tard et que tout le monde dormait sûrement...

Il enleva ses chaussures et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusque dans la chambre de son Boss, il ouvra délicatement la porte puis réussie à le faire sans aucun bruit, il soupira se disant que c'était déjà ça de fait puis il se dit ensuite qu'il était entré par effraction dans la maison de son Boss et que celui-ci allait sûrement être déçu par son comportement et le renier jusqu'à la fin des temps ! La tempête Vongola hurla mentalement et s'excusa en se frappant sur le sol faisant en même temps du bruit à son plus grand malheur et à sa plus grande stupidité...

Soudain il entendit son Boss gesticuler dans le lit, il arrêta absolument tout geste brusque, jouant en quelque sort soleil puis, après avoir attendu quelque temps pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu, il se dirigea vers le Judaime discrètement et arrivé juste au pied du lit, il secoua légèrement l'épaule tout en l'appelant en chuchotant. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il agita légèrement plus fort et haussa un peu plus la voix, puis, il entendit Sawada gémir en disant le nom du chef du conseil disciplinaire, Hibari Kyoya. Le gardien de la tempête sentit son sang bouillir puis il dit, non gueula :

**« Comment as-t-il osé toucher au Judaime ! »**

Et ce qu'il avait essayé de faire depuis qu'il était rentré, venait de se produire, réveiller son Boss, qui sursauta de frayeur mais surtout en voyant son gardien de la tempête dans sa chambre. Il lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, en bégayant légèrement et Hayato s'excusa avant tout, toujours en se frappant le front contre le sol. Tsuna soupira mentalement puis lui demanda d'arrêter de faire du bruit sinon il allait finir par réveiller tout le monde, l'utilisateur de dynamite se leva puis lui raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé juste avant qu'il rentre par effraction chez le Judaime.

En commençant par, l'histoire avec Koi qui était au bout de la mort et maintenant à l'hôpital mais qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait mieux maintenant et ni qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, puis il répéta la phrase qu'il avait vu juste à côté d'où il avait trouvé le neko... Le châtain hurla d'un coup puis demanda qui c'est qui avait fait ça, sans faire attention aux pauvres personnes encore endormies mais sûrement pas pour très longtemps si ils continuaient à montrer leur grande voix.

L'auto-proclamé bras droit du Judaime avoua qu'il se savait pas du tout et qu'il était vite venue ici pour s'assurer que son Boss allait bien. Tsuna était inquiet pour le neko et allait proposer d'aller à l'hôpital mais une certaine personne le prit d'avance, cette personne ? L'ancien arcobaleno a la tétine jaune, Reborn, qui était déjà réveillé depuis un certain temps mais attendait le bon moment pour faire ''son apparition'' tel un gentleman ou un héros. Le tuteur du futur Boss des Vongola proposa alors aux deux membres de la famille d'aller voir l'état du neko pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, même si il commençait à se faire tard.

Les deux acquiescèrent puis ils partirent en direction de la clinique bien sur avant, Tsuna s'habilla tout comme Reborn. Ils coururent pour se dépêcher et enfin à l'hôpital, ils demandèrent la chambre du neko à une infirmière, et enfin renseigné, ils allèrent de suite puis devant la porte, Sawada toqua et c'est le docteur Shamal qui ouvrit la porte et dans toute sa splendeur. Le docteur mais en même temps tueur à gages les laissa entrer et dès que le futur Boss des Vongola vit le neko dans le lit d'hôpital avec un masque à oxygène, en train de dormir. Sawada se renseigna auprès de Shamal pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il avait et le docteur s'adossa contre le mur puis lui répondit :

**« Est-ce que tu sais, ce qu'est un mamba noir ? »**

Puis le futur Boss des Vongola hocha la tête négativement, ne sachant pas du tout ce que c'était et après, le Judaime se renseigna à propos de ce fameux mamba noir, en demandant qu'est-ce c'était et le docteur lui expliqua :

**« C'est l'un des serpents les plus mortel avec son poison et Koi a bien été mordu par ce reptile... Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment un mamba noir a pu se retrouver au Japon, surtout qu'il est originaire d'Afrique... La seule possibilité c'est qu'une personne, la emmené jusqu'ici... »**

Et soudainement, Hayato rajouta :

**« Et cette personne là, voulait sa mort... »**

Tsuna commença à hurler de frayeur puis demanda à son bras droit, si il voulait parler de cette petite phrase qu'il avait vue sur le mur, Gokudera commença à penser ne voulant pas se tromper sur sa supposition. Le châtain demanda ensuite pourquoi on voulait la mort du neko alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment très proche des Vongola, Reborn face à la question stupide de son élève, lui donna un coup de marteau spécial Léon, puis lui répondit alors que Koi était l'amant de son gardien de la brume, Rokudo Mukuro et cela depuis au moins 3 ans.

L'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune soupira ensuite face à la stupidité du futur Boss Vongola et après lui rajouta qu'il devait faire beaucoup plus attention à la vie de ses gardiens, tel le devoir d'un Boss puis le Judaime n'eut pas le temps de rajouta sa phrase habituelle qu'il entendit un rire plutôt maléfique :

**« Kufufufu~ kufufu~ »**

Tsuna qui sut comme tout le monde de qui provenait ce rire, en même temps, lui seul riait comme cela, je veux bien sur parler de Rokudo Mukuro qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec une orra encore plus malfaisante que son rire, et tout cela dans ses règles de l'art... venir avec une brume d'illusion autour de lui. L'homme à la coupe d'ananas pointa son trident en direction de Shamal et le menaça de lui dire sur-le-champ qui avait osé faire du mal à son neko puis le châtain se mit entre les deux tueurs pour calmer l'atmosphère car oui le docteur avait été prêt à riposter n'importe quelle attaque avec ses moustiques _(ça fait stupide XDDD Nan mais sérieusement des moustiques ? xD)_ donc je disais que le futur Boss des Vongola s'était mis entre les deux hommes et calma ou plutôt essaya de calmer l'illusionniste en lui disant qu'ils ne savaient encore qui était derrière tout ça il rajouta aussi qu'il savait juste comment il c'était retrouvé comme ça mais rien d'autre.

L'illusionniste demanda alors comment Koi s'était retrouvé comme ça et alors Shamal lui expliqua tout, même les symptômes du poison de ce serpent, d'abord le neko a commencé à sentir quelques douleurs puis des étourdissements et enfin une insuffisante respiratoire, il rajouta ensuite, que si Hayato n'était pas arrivé à temps, Koi serait mort dans les minutes suivantes par un arrêt cardiaque. Sawada, avec son hyper intuition, senti que Mukuro se sentait pratiquement achevé par la nouvelle, comme s'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là... Le Judaime essaya de rassurer "son gardien" en lui rappelant que le neko avait été soigné par le meilleur des médecins, l'illusionniste donna un léger rire puis annonça :

**« Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~ »**

Le futur Boss des Vongola ne rajouta rien au commentaire que venait de faire Mukuro, sachant que c'était bien évidemment le contraire. Après, Reborn sauta sur la tête de Tsuna et dit aux deux plus jeunes de la salle qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent chez eux pour se préparer pour demain, car oui demain il y avait école, pour le grand malheur des deux Vongola... Ils partirent alors laissant Mukuro et Shamal seul, se chargeant du pauvre neko encore inconscient à cause de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avant.

C'est donc en silence que les deux amis et le tuteur rentrèrent chez eux puis se séparèrent mais avant de prendre une route différente, l'ancien arcobaleno leur demanda à tous les deux de faire attention à n'importe quels de leurs proches, car pour lui, cette affaire était des plus sérieuse. Les deux acquiescèrent, puis se séparèrent, Tsuna et Reborn d'un côté et Hayato de l'autre. Le châtain et son tuteur rentrèrent à la maison sans problème et sans faire de bruit, réussissant leur entrer en discrétion puis ils partirent dormir.

Du côté d'Hayato, qui lui était légèrement plus loin, repassa dans la ruelle où il avait trouvé Koi pratiquement inconscient et bizarrement il ne vit plus la phrase qui était marquée sur le mur quelque temps avant, la tempête regarda un peu partout pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages mais non... rien du tout... Il continua à marcher puis en tournant il repéra comme une sorte d'énorme loup blanc qui lui allait au niveau de son bassin et le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche était :

**« Yu…Yukio !? »**

Ce soi-disant loup tourna la tête vers le Vongola, il avait les yeux rubis, une face plutôt allongé avec sa truffe au bout, des poils ni trop cour, ni trop long, une queue plutôt grande et touffue et d'assez grande oreille. Ce ''loup'' après avoir regardé quelques secondes Hayato, se retourna encore une fois et partit en courant dans une autre direction, Gokudera étant approximativement sûr que c'était le petit chien qui était avec lui et Bel il y a trois ans, même si là il était beaucoup plus grand... Mais c'était comme une sorte d'intuition qu'il venait d'avoir... donc il fallait absolument qu'il sache si c'était lui ou non, et puis en même temps si c'était vraiment Yukio alors il y avait forcément Belphegor avec et ça, il ne pouvait pas rater une occasion de le revoir, même si il n'en était pas sûr... A vraie dire... qui ne tante rien n'a rien.

L'utilisateur de dynamite commença alors à courir en direction de là où était parti le loup puis en tournant il ne vit plus rien du tout, comme s'il c'était volatilisé... Hayato se jura mentalement de ne pas avoir été plus rapide et qu'il avait sûrement loupé une occasion en or de retrouver l'ancien membre de la Varia. C'est en désespérant qu'il retourna chez lui puis s'affala sur le canapé et dormit en repensant à cette journée qui avait pourtant commencé comme une normale mais était terminée en vrai fiasco total...

Légèrement plus loin, sur le toit d'un appartement, une personne de taille moyenne, portant une longue cape noire, regardait en direction de l'appartement du Vongola avec se même loup assis près de lui puis une autre personne ce rapprocha dans l'obscurité avec un grand sourire puis cet individu dit de façon amusée :

**« Alors~ c'est là qu'on se cache~ Tu sais pourtant que Kyril n'est pas un homme patient~ alors ça serait bien si tu rentrais~ »**

Celui sous la cape noire lui répondit alors d'une voix monotone :

**« - Tu n'étais pas obligé d'utiliser ton animal pour les prévenir... **

**- Ah ah ah~ désolé mais il voulait tellement re-utiliser son venin~ je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui refuser~ aller Bel~ fait pas cette tête là enfin~ c'était juste pour s'amuser un peu~ de toute façon ils mourront tous un jour alors autant le faire en beauté et maintenant~ »**

Belphegor, car c'était bien lui sous la cape, s'énerva face au comportement de son ''collègue'' et allait lui faire une remarque mais s'arrêta dans son élan sentant quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur de lui, il s'agenouilla et toussa violemment alors que le loup se rapprocha de son maître pour l'aider à se relever... L'autre homme qui était avec le blond, se rapprocha et prit le menton d'une main pour lui murmurer après :

**« Je crois pas que tu as bien saisie la situation là... Fais un faux mouvement et j'autorise au mignon petit serpent à l'intérieur de toi, encore vivant de te manger de l'intérieur~ je ne crois pas que tu es envie de mourir de façon aussi grotesque~ »**

Le prince blond hocha la tête négativement se retenant encore de tousser puis avec sa main de libre retira celle de son compagnon qui l'avait encore posé sur lui. Son camarade partie alors de l'autre côté avec Bel en train de le suivre comme le loup puis il le prévenu :

**« Kintaro va s'occuper de la prochaine victime... reste plus qu'à attendre~ »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **Vous verrez par la suite x3

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les ennuis commence**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Le lendemain, tout le monde s'étaient réunis au collège dans leur salle de classe, surtout Hayato et Tsuna qui étaient arrivé en avance, pour une fois a vrai dire... Sawada avait donné rendez-vous à Kyoko et Chrome qui était encore logée chez elle, devant la maison de la famille Sasagawa, pour la surveiller, ordre de l'ancien arcobaleno à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier soir avec le pauvre neko qui était toujours dans le coma avec Mukuro et Shamal à ses côtés.

Donc au collège juste avant la sonnerie Takeshi arriva et se dirigea de suite vers ses amis, Tsuna et Gokudera qui, expliquèrent la situation au gardien de la pluie qui le prit au sérieux mais rassura quand même les deux autres Vongola en leurs disant que la situation n'était pas si grave que ça, qu'ils arriveraient à coincer le meurtrier et que tout irait bien après. Le futur Boss des Vongola sourit à la déclaration de son gardien et se dit que, heureusement il était là pour remonter l'ambiance alors que le fumeur soupira se disant que le joueur de baseball était pire qu'un abrutit.

Hana, Kyoko et Chrome, les charmantes jeunes filles rejoignirent à leur tour les trois garçons pour savoir de quoi ils étaient en train de parler, ce qu'ils répondirent tous en même temps, avec gêne, qu'ils parlaient du devoir qu'ils avaient dû faire. Kyoko sourit ne voyant en aucun cas le mensonge des garçons, comparait à Hana et la jeune fille au cheveu en forme d'ananas, qui se demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'ils leur cachaient encore. Puis arriva juste à temps Enma complètement poussiéreux, essoufflé et avec quelque égratignure, le châtain eut de suite son cerveau alarmé croyant de suite au pire, s'imaginant le rougeâtre en train de courir, pourchassé par un homme terrifiant... Il se dirigea de suite vers le Boss des Shimon lui demanda alerté comment il s'était fait ça et Kozato lui répondit timidement :

**« Euh... Au début je me suis fait courser par un chien puis croyant l'avoir évité j'ai continué ma route et j'ai croisé des voyous... donc j'ai continué à courir puis en courant, j'ai trébuché juste en arrivant devant le collège, c'est pour ça que j'ai ces égratignures... »**

Le châtain était en quelque sorte, rassuré mais en même temps désolé pour son ami, puis l'enseigna fit son entré et demanda à tous de s'asseoir en silence, puis annonça alors l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève venue de France puis le nouveau entra dans la salle de classe totalement décontracté, sans même l'autorisation du professeur. L'enseignant lui fit alors la remarque, que normalement il aurait dû attendre son accord avant d'entrer puis l'élève lui dit alors légèrement blasé :

**« Je m'ennuyais... Je dois ressortir et attendre votre accord ? »**

Le professeur soupira mentalement, puis lui répondit que ce n'était plus la peine et lui demanda alors de se présenter pour la classe, le nouveau venu de France, se retourna alors vers les élèves et annonça :

**« Je m'appelle Kintaro Louis, si j'ai un nom Japonais c'est juste parce que mon père est japonais, quant à ma mère elle est française, j'aime beaucoup les taiyaki, je déteste par-dessus tous les trucs mignons... quand j'étais petit je... »**

Louis allait continuer sa petite présentation mais il fut interrompu par le professeur, le nouveau demanda alors pourquoi puis l'enseignant ajouta qu'il avait juste besoin de dire son nom et prénom mais pas forcément toute sa vie non plus... Kintaro le regarda totalement blasé puis demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir car il en avait mare de rester debout en sa compagnie et l'enseigna bouilli de l'intérieur mais se retint de le virer de suite. Surtout que c'est un nouveau, il n'allait quand même pas le virer dès le premier jour même si il était légèrement chiant et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. L'éducateur lui indiqua ensuite sa place, bien sûr les seules restantes, étaient celles du fond, il marcha donc le plus doucement possible, prenant tout son temps, juste pour énerver l'enseignant. Pourquoi ? Parce que Louis l'avait trouvé lourd à lui donner des ordres donc il voulait se venger et à sa manière...

Kintaro Louis, à les cheveux plutôt épais et cour de couleur blond, une frange sur le côté cachant son œil gauche, l'oeil que l'on peut voir est de couleur vert très clair à vous ensorceler, enfin il aurait pu vous ensorceler si son œil montrait une grande passion, le regard de séducteur mais le problème était qu'il éprouvait une énorme envie de partir d'ici, une flemme impressionnante... Le blond aux yeux d'émeraude se dirigea vers sa place sous le regard des filles totalement en extase et qu'est-ce qu'elles firent de suite en le voyant s'asseoir lentement ? Un fan-club spécialement pour lui, comme pour Hayato et Takeshi.

Justement de leur côté, le gardien de la pluie n'y prêtât pas vraiment d'attention en particulier, il se retourna juste pour le souhaiter la bienvenue, vu que Louis s'était retrouvé juste derrière lui, celui de la tempête ne l'avait même pas regardée, juste un petit moment, mais c'était le genre de regard qu'il faisait à pratiquement tout le monde, qui voulait dire en clair :

**« Ose une fois toucher le Judaime et je m'occupe spécialement de ton cas »**

Et enfin du côté du Judaime en personne, il avait senti une drôle de sensation dès le moment ou il avait croisé son regard, il n'y prêtât pas vraiment une grande attention se disant que c'était sûrement juste parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait...

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement avec des cours normaux et sans évaluation, au plus grand bonheur de Tsuna même si pour lui aussi ça avait été resté une journée des plus banales, c'est-à-dire... une mâtinée dame-Tsunazienne (vous avez vu la classe un peu 8D) enfin voilà, ils allèrent tous sur le toit pour manger ensemble leur bentôt, les 4 Vongola, pourquoi 4 ? Eh bien je dirais que Ryohei n'avait pas fait examen a la plus grande extrême limite qu'il avait... enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait vu qu'il avait échoué, donc en voyant les résultats, il avait demandé le redoublement et c'était retrouvé au même niveau que Tsuna et les autres, sauf pas dans la même classe.

Il y avait aussi Hana, Kyoko et Chrome qui étaient venue sur le toit pour manger avec tout le monde, la jeune fille illusionniste avait finalement laissée à Mukuro, sa place en tant que gardien de la brume a la demande de Reborn qui avait en quelque sorte senti qu'on pouvait lui faire légèrement confiance, et cela depuis qu'il était avec le petit neko. Donc je reviens maintenant au moment du bentôt...

Ils mangèrent alors tous ensemble dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses qui soit, ils rigolèrent jusqu'à ce que la seule porte qui avait pour accéder au toit s'ouvrit... mais pas doucement comme le ferait une personne totalement normal... non... Car cette personne qui avait si bien ouvert la porte n'était pas la plus élevé, cette personne ? La nouvelle gardienne du nuage de la Varia, Mitsumi, et non seulement elle explosa la porte d'un seul coup de pied, qui la pauvre, se retrouva à l'autre bout du toit, la jeune membre de la Varia appela calmement, prenant absolument une voix douce, pleine de poésie tel une jeune femme polie, une certaine personne qui n'aimait pas trop être dérangé :

**« HIBARI KYOYA ! RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI AVANT QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER ! »**

Tous ceux qui étaient sur le toit et avait vu un "monstre gueuler" furent tout simplement surpris par l'arrivée de cette jeune femme sensible et innocente... Mitsumi portait un petit T-shirt en cuir qui s'arrêtait à quelque centimètre de sa poitrine assez forte, laissant apparaître devant tout le monde son ventre bronzé et sans cicatrice, un pantalon aussi en cuir et moulant avec une ceinture noire et des bottes lui allant jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux, et par-dessus la veste noire spécialisée pour la Varia, ouverte, flottant dans le vent.

Elle portait derrière elle, un énorme bazooka noir légèrement plus perfectionné, allant du haut de la tête jusqu'au bas du dos, rien qu'a la taille, on se demandait comment elle pouvait réussir a le porter sur son dos et dans problème... Elle avait de long cheveu violet clair lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos avec une frange et un magnifique œil violet comme de l'améthyste et oui qu'un seul car celui de gauche était recouvert par un cache-œil et son sourire était grand, limite comme celui de Bel, qui bien sur ne passa pas inaperçue à tout le monde en particulier au gardien Vongola de la tempête.

Enfin bref fini la présentation et passons à l'action... La jeune membre de la Varia qui avait totalement explosé la porte sous le regard surpris de tout le monde, posa son regard perçant sur le groupe de collégien, assis, qui venait de finir de manger, ensuite Mitsumi s'excusa pour la porte et leur demanda ensuite d'une voix plus humaine et plus féminine :

**« Vous ne seriez pas où se trouve le gardien Vongola de brume, Hibari Kyoya... Merde ! Je n'aurais pas dû de la Vongola ! … Eh merde... bon et bien... vous allez devoir mourir pour m'avoir écouté encore désolé pour le dérangement »**

Elle prit son arme qui se trouvait à son dos, la pointa en direction du pauvre groupe qui était comment dire... sous le choc ? Ils n'avaient même pas pu placer une seule phrase qu'ils allaient mourir... Les pauvres... si jeunes... Les seules qui avaient à peu près compris étaient les seules qui connaissaient réellement qu'est-se qu'était la Vongola, enfin compris est un grand mot dans ce genre de situation... Car oui non seulement ils se demandèrent qui était cette jeune femme ne l'ayant jamais vu, ils ne savaient pas quel faisait partie de la Varia...

Enfin ça jusqu'à ce que l'auto-proclamé bras droit du Judaime fit remarquer à tout le monde l'emblème qu'y avait sur la manche de sa verte en cuir noir, celui de la Varia. Sawada hurla de frayeur se demandant pourquoi la Varia était là ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui d'un air sérieux leur demanda comment ils étaient au courant à propos de la mafia puis d'un coup une voix séduisante ce fit entendre :

**« Ah Mitsumi, tu as finalement fait la connaissance de mon adorable petit frère et de sa famille »**

Sous un choc Mitsumi se retourna pour remarquer que c'était simplement Dino qui venait d'arriver juste derrière elle. La nouvelle membre de la Varia prit un air sérieux et tout en pointant son bazooka sur le groupe de collégiens elle regarda le cheval ailé et lui demanda en murmurant légèrement :

**« Ton petit frère ? Depuis quand tu as un frère et qu'est-ce que tu fous-la-toi encore !? »**

Le Boss de la famille Cavallone, expliqua à la jeune femme aux yeux de couleur améthyste que les pauvres personnes qui se trouvaient devant le bout de son bazooka faisaient partie de la famille Vongola plus particulièrement la dixième génération et que le Judaime en personne était le garçon au cheveu châtain, en ce moment même, sous la tutelle d'un ancien arcobaleno et la moitié des gardiens étaient présents aussi. La pauvre fille fut totalement surprise et la seule phrase qu'elle réussit à placer après fut :

**« Ah d'accord maintenant tout devient plus clair~ ... COMMENT ÇA LA DIXIÈME GÉNÉRATION !? Mais ce sont de simples gamins ils n'ont rien à faire la-dedans ! Tu n'as pas honte de dire sa espèce d'abrutis ! »**

Elle baissa ensuite son arme puis continua à se déchaîner après Dino en lui disant qu'il devrait avoir honte d'avoir laissé le Kyudaime choisir des pauvres enfants à peine au collège et innocent, l'utilisateur de fouet soupira mentalement tout en adressant un sourire maladroit puis il rappela à Mitsumi que c'était le châtain innocent comme elle l'avait appelée qui avait battu Xanxus et encore d'autre personne plus puissante.

Sawada se senti gêné et était devenu extrêmement rouge en entendant son "grand frère" dire ça, Hayato dit que c'était normale qu'il était puissant puis il rajouta à la jeune femme que son Boss pouvait la battre et sans problème. Mitsumi rigola à plein fouet a s'en tordre de rire par terre, ce qui énerva profondément Gokudera, la femme se releva puis sécha une légère larme qui avait coulée durant son moment de délire, elle sourit au futur Boss des Vongola, se pencha et dit noblement :

**« enchantée de faire votre connaissance, petit Vongola, devenez un bon Boss pour la famille »**

Sawada gêné d'entendre çà d'une femme qui venait à peine de croiser, alla dire sa phrase préférée qu'il répétait à chaque fois qu'on comptait sur lui pour être un excellent Boss, jusqu'à ce qu'un mignon petit bébé le coupât dans son élan en se jetant sur sa tête puis répondit à la nouvelle membre de la Varia à la place de son élève complément bon n'a rien à sa place en lui répondit qu'il fera un excellent Boss. Encore plus gêné, Tsuna essaya de changer de conversation en demandant à Mitsumi pourquoi elle chercher Hibari, puis la jeune femme au cheveu violet répondit qu'elle avait tout oubliée a cause de l'émotion, Sawada pensa que ça ne voulait absolument rien dire puis d'un coup on entendit un :

**« Je ne comprends rien du tout a l'extrême ! »**

Pas besoin de se retourner que le dame-Tsuna sut que c'était son gardien du soleil qui venait de gueuler, qui d'autre que lui pouvait gueuler comme ça pour un rien...

**« On s'en fout totalement à l'extrême ! »**

Ce qui choqua profondément tout le monde car oui c'était bien la membre de la Varia qui venait de répondre en hurlant à l'extrême à Ryohei, ce qui l'intéressa encore plus vu que de suite il la proposa de rejoindre son club de boxe en s'appuyant sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de personne dynamique comme elle. Mitsumi se retint de rire tout en marchant en direction du grillage sur le côté du toit, elle sauta, s'agenouilla sur une des barres en fer, fit signe de la main comme un salut, dit d'un air tranquille et apaisé qu'elle avait été heureuse de les rencontrer.

La jeune femme sauta ensuite dans le vide tout en rigolant cruellement, faisant froid dans le dos à notre pauvre futur Boss des Vongola qui se dit que la Varia recrutait vraiment des cas spéciaux. Tsuna se précipita vers le rebord du toit pour savoir si elle allait bien et il la vit en train de courir vers une moto normale de couleur violette avec un peu de noir, puis elle partit à toute vitesse laissant un énorme bruit de moteur derrière elle et beaucoup de fumée aussi...

Tsuna se retourna vers le reste de ses amis et ils étaient... comment dire... sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer ? Un peu comme lui on va dire... Puis la seule personne qui n'était pas encore au courant de la mafia, Hana, demanda ce que voulait dire Vongola, ayant entendu pratiquement tout le temps ce mot sortir de leurs bouches. Sawada essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi comme excuse, mais il ne sût pas quoi dire et heureusement, la sonnerie du collège, retentit pour le plus grand bonheur du futur Boss des Vongola qui se précipita directement vers sa salle de classe en saluant vite fait Dino qui était toujours là.

Les autres le suivirent, enfin d'abord Hayato qui se dépêcha pour suivre son Boss et les autres, juste derrière qui saluèrent aussi le Cavallone qui lui resta sur le toit avec Reborn à ses côtés, ils se sourirent et se dirent que rien n'avait changé dans son comportement puis le cheval dit en sursautant qu'il devait vite rejoindre Mitsumi à l'hôtel. Il courra à son tour sous le regard amusé de Reborn, mais lui en direction de la sortie, se cassant la figure plusieurs fois ne croisant pas la route d'Hibari qui devait sûrement être dans l'autre ail du bâtiment puis il rejoignit Romario et comme par le plus grand des hasards, cette fois-ci il ne tomba plus aucune fois et courra beaucoup plus rapidement...

Tsuna qui avait vite rejoint la classe, suivi par le reste sauf Ryohei qui était partie dans une autre salle, s'assirent de suite mais avant le Judaime demanda alors à Enma ou il était passé vu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu à midi puis le Boss des Shimon lui répondit qu'il avait fait visiter le collège au nouveau, Kintaro Louis et qu'il avait l'air d'être plutôt sympa. Le châtain lui sourit puis se dirigea vers sa place en regardant légèrement le blond qui était assis en train de le regarder lui aussi et plutôt attentivement puis le nouveau adressa un minuscule rictus, faisant froid dans le dos au pauvre Tsuna qui était dans le top de sa journée dame-Tsunazienne, puis Louis regarda en direction du professeur qui venait tout juste de rentrer leur demandant de s'asseoir.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, la classe du Vongola Judaime avait dû rester au collège pour s'occuper du nettoyage, et oui aujourd'hui c'était à l'heure tour, comme chaque classe de dernière année, chacun leur tour ils devaient s'occuper du bien fait de l'école, ordre du comité disciplinaire et il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait, pour ne pas réveiller la colère du chef tout-puissant !

Donc je disais que la classe du Vongola était resté le soir pour s'occuper du nettoyage au grand malheur de pratiquement tout le monde puis d'un côté le nouveau qui s'était retrouvé tout seul ou plutôt, qui était partie dans un endroit renfermé pour ne pas être vu au regard de tout les indiscrets. Il prit son téléphone portable en main, composa un certain numéro puis attendit que la personne dont il avait appelé, décroche et c'est au bout de la troisième sonneries que l'individu décrocha, Louis demanda alors à la personne :

**« Je m'occupe de la sœur de Sasagawa ? »**

La personne à l'autre bout du fil dit tout simplement un « Oui » puis raccrocha directement. Le blond soupira se disant qu'il aurait préféré rester à l'hôtel pour pouvoir jouer tranquillement mais non il a fallut qu'il se tape tout le boulot, il sortit de la pièce dont il était et la première personne qu'il vit était justement celle à qui il devait mettre fin à ces jours, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kintaro se dit alors que sa mission allait vite être fini~

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qui sont ces personnes ?**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Louis qui venait d'apercevoir sa cible, la douce et innocente Kyoko, il s'approcha d'elle discrètement et de sa main droite il fouilla sa poche de pantalon et sortit doucement une sorte de bague avec une magnifique pierre ronde de couleur émeraude comme son œil avec une tête de Léviathan, mangeant la pierre à moitié, le tout en métal sauf la pierre. Dès qu'il l'a sorti, des sortes de petite onde verte se dissipaient sur les côtés de la bague, Kintaro prépara son coup fatal pour éliminer sa cible, il positionna alors son bras, tenant la bague, en l'air et des sortes de mini éclair vert sortie de plus en plus, faisant apparaître une boule entièrement faite de foudre. Le blond baissa son bras en direction de la sœur de Ryohei en vitesse puis une explosion se fit entendre, quelque mettre un peu plus loin faisant retourner Kyoko en direction du blond qui lui avait déjà rangé encore plus rapidement sa bague tout en sifflotant et faisant semblant de balayer.

La jeune fille demanda alors qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé en regardant étonnée, Louis, qui lui faisait semblant de continuer à balayer comme si de rien n'était, transpirant légèrement se demandant quand même qui était l'abrutit qui avait osé faire ça et l'interrompre en pleine action. Kintaro répondit qu'il ne savait pas, puis une petite voix d'un bébé se fit entendre :

**« Et si tu allais voir pour savoir »**

Reborn qui venait tout juste de sortir du sol, comme un ninja en regardant Kyoko, la petite sœur de Ryohei hocha affirmativement de la tête et commença à courir en direction de ''l'explosion''. Louis reluquer l'ancien arcobaleno, plutôt méfiant puis voyant que la douce fille était loin maintenant il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas peur qui lui arrive rien là-bas, le tuteur du Judaime répondit au blond qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, que c'était une sorte de diversion et c'était beaucoup moins dangereux que d'être en compagnie d'un garçon voulant la tuer. Kintaro se prépara à sortir sa bague de sa poche mais une autre voix juste à côté de lui, lui demanda de ne pas faire un geste de plus, le blond tourna la tête puis remarqua qu'une jeune femme au cheveu violet pointait un bazooka en direction de lui.

Louis souri à lui-même puis les avertis que s'il ne rangeait pas de suite leurs armes, ils allaient rapidement le regretter mais même avec son avertissement les deux personnes, avec leurs armes pointées en direction de Louis, ne changèrent pas du tout de direction. Une troisième voix se fit ensuite entendre d'un autre côté demandant au blond pourquoi un jeune garçon d'une famille royale s'en prenait à une jeune fille innocente et surtout avec des liens proches de la dixième génération des Vongola. Le blond tourna en direction de cette voix puis, voyant qu'il était totalement encerclé il soupira puis dit d'une voix assez haute :

**« Alors... Je me retrouve en face d'un ancien arcobaleno, à ma droite se trouve la nouvelle membre de la Varia et à ma gauche le Boss de famille Cavallone... Alors que derrière moi se trouve un mur... Dans ces cas là que dois-je faire ? »**

Reborn lui répondit qu'il devait se rendre et leur répondre à la question de Dino, le blond lui fit un petit signe du doigt en disant que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, puis de sa main gauche qui n'avait pas quitté, depuis le début, sa poche, il pressa sur un bouton sans faire de bruit, attendant que ce qu'il ait lancé fasse effet et rapidement puis il rajouta aux trois personnes qu'ils avaient encore deux chances, ces trois-là, n'ayant pas remarqué ce qu'avait fait Louis. L'ancien arcobaleno prépara son arme puis demanda une seconde question, si c'était lui qui avait empoissé Koi la nuit dernière, le blond regarda le tuteur surpris puis répondit tranquillement que ce n'était pas une réponse puis enleva alors une chance aux trois personnes qui l'entouraient de trouver sa réponse tout en attendant.

La seule fille commença à s'impatienter puis gueula au blond qu'il n'était pas en position pour se foutre d'eux avec ses questions, Louis la regarda surpris par son comportement, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'une jeune femme se mette en colère, il reprit son air blasé puis lui répondit que c'était tout le contraire et que c'était eux qu'ils étaient en mauvaise position.

Les trois, allaient demander au blond qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de manigancer, il sourit ne disant rien puis juste après, ils entendirent la voix du Vongola Judaime venir en courant avec le gardien de la tempête et de la pluie derrière lui, Yamamoto avait Hana sur son dos puis ils entendirent le futur Boss des Vongola gueuler de venir l'aider car la jeune fille avait elle aussi était empoisonnée mystérieusement. Dino qui était le plus proche de Tsuna en ce moment, se retourna puis dit aux deux autres qu'il allait emmener la fille dans un hôpital le plus proche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'une voix faisant froid dans le dos se fit entendre :

******« Vous, paysans Vongola et allié qui venait tout juste de détruire un pacte en menaçant une personne royale, méritez un châtiment »**

Ils aperçurent ensuite une brume se dissiper autour du blond puis ils virent plusieurs ombres apparaître autour de lui et de différentes tailles... Les trois Vongola qui avaient rejoint Dino avec la jeune fille inconsciente et essayant de reprendre son souffle, regardèrent la scène qui se passait devant eux, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer et pourquoi il y avait autant de monde, le Cavallone raconta vite fait aux jeunes garçons ce qu'il c'était passé.

Hayato demanda de suite si c'était alors le nouveau dans leur classe qui avait empoisonné Koi et Hana, le cheval aillé lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas et il sortit une sorte de tube avec un liquide dedans puis rajouta que c'était un antidote contre ce poison que Shamal lui avait donné au cas où. Sawada demanda comment il était au courant puis Dino lui expliqua que Reborn avait déjà prévenu le Kyudaime et les autres Boss allié, Tsuna regarda son tuteur qui avait toujours son arme pointée en direction du blond, puis il se concentra sur l'antidote qu'avait apporté son ''grand frère'' qu'il venait d'injecter juste après que Yamamoto est posé la jeune fille par terre, il attendit quelques secondes puis remarqua qu'Hana s'était légèrement calmé et respirait plus calmement. Sawada soupira de soulagement puis il se tourna en direction du groupe de personnes qui venait d'apparaître tout comme ses gardiens et Dino qui firent de même.

Il y avait Louis Kintaro au centre du groupe légèrement derrière, à sa droite une jeune fille au long cheveu blond et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu topaze, elle était un peu plus grande que lui et d'une assez grosse poitrine, elle portait sur elle une mini jupe noire et un haut blanc sans manche ni col et des petits talons noir en sandales par-dessus le tout une longue cape noire. Elle avait plusieurs bijoux sur elle et un grand sourire radieux, la jeune fille blonde, dit d'une voix douce et calme :

**« - C'est malheureux pour vous quand même, si vous n'aviez pas menacé Louis alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, il ne se serait rien passé~ **

**- Emma... pourrais-tu te calmer... »**

La jeune fille blonde aux yeux topaze, Emma, se calmit directement en entendant la personne devant elle, lui prévenir puis elle répondit :

**« Oui... Désolé Angel... »**

Angel, qui se trouvait juste devant Emma, avait de longs cheveux argentés avec une frange et des yeux jaunes citrine, sans expression, elle porte sur elle une sorte d'uniforme scolaire basique et elle est assez petite... Bon d'accord encore plus petite que Tsuna. De l'autre côté il y avait un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, portant des habits assez vieillots comme dans le Moyen-Âge et était assez grand, plus grand que Gokudera avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres puis ce jeune homme mit un de ses bras autour des épaules d'une autre jeune fille à côté d'elle puis il lui dit :

**« Alors Honoka ça fait quoi de voir des gens de ton pays déshonorer un très grand pacte comme celui-ci~ »**

La jeune fille, Honoka avait de très long cheveux bleu foncé avec une frange cachant son œil droit, l'autre était de couleur saphir. Elle portait une sorte de kimono en tissu rouge et un noeud papillon de couleur rouge aussi. Honoka ne répondit pas à la remarque du jeune homme et c'était Angel qui s'en est chargé :

**« - Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire misérable cafard**

**- C'est Luc ! Pas misérable cafard ! Tu es simplement jalouse de ma puissance phénoménale et... oye ! Tu m'écoute ! »**

Angel ignora totalement la remarque du blond puis regarda l'homme devant eux, il était assez grand un regard de feu, des cheveux courts noir, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, des habits basiques et ne faisait que de regarder le futur Boss des Vongola qui était assis par terre à côté de Hana, encore inconsciente, il réduit son regard, tel un aigle royale, observant sa proie puis il ajouta en regardant Sawada :

**« Vongola Judaime, vous avez osé vous en prendre à un membre de la famille royale, Louis Kintaro, vous et votre famille subirez les pires souffrances »**

Gokudera Hayato se mit devant son Boss et gueula à l'homme, que c'était eux qu'ils avaient commencés en s'attaquant à Koi puis ensuite à Hana, Luc, le garçon arrogant aux cheveux blonds mit son bras gauche autour de la taille d'une autre personne à sa gauche qui était, couvert par une cape, ne montrant pas son visage mais on voyait qu'il était légèrement plus petit que Luc. Donc je disais que Luc avait mis son bras autour de la taille d'une autre personne le rapprochant de lui puis dit d'un air supérieur :

**« Tu as bien aimé cet entrée en scène~ ne t'inquiète pas je réserve encore bien d'autre surprise qui va te surprendre~ »**

Puis le blond, d'une façon sensuelle, lécha la pommette de la personne sous la cape, le gênant par ce toucher qui n'hésita pas à donner un coup de coude au ventre de Luc qui se tordit de douleur. Le garçon légèrement devant par rapport aux autres, rajouta ensuite qu'il n'avait en aucun cas commencé la ''guerre'' vu que les personnes qui avaient été touché ne faisait pas partie de la Vongola. Sawada se leva et demanda alors pourquoi ils avaient ces choses horribles et sans scrupules, l'homme lui répondit alors :

**« Rendez-vous devant ce bâtiment dans trois jours et je veux que toute ta famille soit au complet je déciderais alors de votre sentence »**

Puis ils disparurent comme ils étaient apparus juste avant, laissant tout le monde remplie de question comme : Qui sont ces personnes ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Quels sont leurs buts ? Que va-t-il ce passer ? Et de quoi parle t-il quand ils ont dit un pacte entre eux et les Vongola ? Toute ces question encore sans réponse...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'explication d'une princesse**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Le lendemain matin, Sawada Tsunayoshi se réveilla en un sursaut... Comment ? À cause d'un cauchemars ? Ce serait beaucoup trop beau pour notre cher dame-Tsuna... Non, le futur boss des Vongola s'était réveillé en sursaut, grâce à un réveil très performant et rénovant, un coup de marteau de son fidèle professeur particulier, Reborn, l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune.

Maintenant bien éveillé il demanda en hurlant comme à chaque matin pourquoi il l'avait réveillé de cette manière, le tueur professionnel regarda le châtain d'une manière angélique puis lui répondit :

**« Pourquoi hurles-tu après une pauvre personne si innocent tel que moi~ »**

L'écolier soupira puis se recoucha en mettant son énorme couverture bien chaude autour de lui, le faisant passer pour un ver de terre bleue plutôt imposant avec sa taille. Voyant l'entêtement de son élève, Reborn rajouta la phrase qui fit sursauter à nouveau mais naturellement, le Vongola :

**« Il faut que tu sois près avant 3 jours dame-Tsuna »**

Tout d'abord le jeune Vongola se demanda de quoi il parlait puis il se souvint de ce qu'il c'était passé il y pas très longtemps, l'arrivée de personnes inconnues, et une personne dans ce groupe ayant donné rendez-vous à toute la famille de la dixième génération dans 3 jours devant l'école... Pour une soi-disant sentence...

Sawada hurla de frayeur, se mit sous sa couette en mode carapace puis se tortilla en se maudissant que tout lui tombait dessus à chaque fois. Il sortit de sa carapace quelques secondes après, se demandant comment il avait atterri ici, il demanda alors à son adorable et généreux tuteur de lui renseigner puis celui-ci lui répondit :

**« - Juste après que le groupe soit partie, Hibari est intervenue, n'acceptant pas qu'il y est un bordel dans son école puis..,**

**- Hie ! Il m'a mordu à mort ! »**

Sawada Tsunayoshi se rappela comment le chef du conseil disciplinaire était arrivé avec toute la grâce et la bonté du monde et lui avait par la suite, donné un coup de tonfa pour avoir osé, perturber le calme de l'école. Le futur Boss des Vongola, se rappela par la suite de Hana qui avait été gravement blessée il demanda alors a l'ancien arcobaleno si elle allait bien et Reborn, leva la tête puis répondit :

**« Elle a été transportée d'urgence a l'hôpital mais ne t'inquiète pas, son état n'est pas grave, elle pourra reprendre son court normal dans une semaine environ »**

Le Vongola se sentie soulager et un poids enlevé après la nouvelle, il demanda ensuite au bébé, qui était ces personnes et qu'est-ce qu'il voulaient exactement, le tuteur lui informa par la suite qu'une certaine femme très bien renseignée sur ce sujet arriverait dans pas longtemps pour bien expliquer à tout le monde la situation. Sawada regarda pensivement son tuteur, se demandant qui était cette fameuse personne et Reborn, connaissant son élève par cœur lui annonça avant même que le châtain ne pose la question, qu'il verrait le moment venu mais pour l'instant il devait se préparer pour rejoindre sa famille au centre-ville.

Tsuna qui n'eut pas le choix que d'obéir au "ordre" de son tuteur, se prépara et en toute vitesse, il descendit pour saluer sa mère et les "squatteurs de longue date" avant de sortir à l'extérieur pour rejoindre les autres. Après quelques minutes, il se trouva devant toute sa famille a l'exception de Lambo qui était resté avec Mama et les autres "squatteurs".

Le futur Boss des Vongola rejoignit alors, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya et Rokudo Mukuro, eh oui même les deux derniers étaient eux aussi venus, en même temps quand Reborn ordonne, tout le monde obéit, enfin ordonner est un grand mot, je dirais que l'ancien arcobaleno a la tétine jaune avait plutôt fait un "échange équivalant" très intéressant pour les deux, mais ceci restera quand même un secret professionnel~

Toute la famille de la dixième génération réunie, sauf Lambo qui était beaucoup trop jeune, Reborn informa alors aux jeunes qu'ils devaient tous aller à l'aéroport pour récupérer une personne qui allait leur expliquer le problème du moment et qui était très bien informée sur cette histoire. Une limousine arriva par la suite, sous le regard surpris des passages et s'arrêta juste derrière le bébé. Un homme en costard-cravate, sortie de la voiture, ouvrit la portière pour la dixième génération des Vongola, Reborn rentra alors et attendit que les autres montent.

Mukuro et Hibari qui, pour une fois n'interposèrent pas mais suivirent et sans protestation l'ancien arcobaleno ; Ryohei cria qu'il irait à l'aéroport à son extrême limite puis il courut dans une direction totalement opposée sous le regard abasourdi, désespéré ou même amusé de certains, aller savoir de qui ce regard appartenait... Eh oui c'était bien sur de Yamamoto qui rigola puis tapota sur l'épaule de son patron en lui rassurant que l'homme à l'extrême finirait bien par trouver la station, on entendit même au loin un énorme :

**« EXTRÊME ! »**

Sawada rigola amèrement puis, demanda ensuite à ses deux meilleurs amis, comment son gardien du soleil et du nuage avaient su à propos de toute cette histoire et son plus fidèle bras droit lui répondit :

**« Hier soir Reborn-san nous à tous racontés clairement l'événement puis nous à donné rendez-vous ici pour récupérer une certaine personne mais il nous n'a pas communiqués qui c'était »**

Le châtain remercia son bras droit puis les trois amis rejoignirent les autres dans la limousine en direction de l'aéroport pour enfin savoir qui allait faire son entrés. C'est après 1 heure environ qu'ils arrivèrent enfin, les jeunes et le bébé sortirent pour rentrer dans le bâtiment public puis attendirent que l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune donne son feu vert.

Tsunayoshi, Takeshi et Hayato, s'assirent pour attendre, trouvant le temps long, eh oui après plus de 30 minutes debout les pauvres jambes se fatiguent quant à Mukuro, Kyoya, eux étaient resté debout regardants tous les deux d'un côté opposé. Hibari voulant contenir sa soif de vengeance et Rokudo par ennuie total. Reborn, lui était devant tout le monde attendant que son invité arrive.

Puis le moment tant attendu arriva, l'annonce d'un vol privé en provenance de l'Italie venait de retentir, le bébé prévenu la dixième génération qu'ils devaient s'avancer pour ne pas louper l'invitée. Ils suivirent Reborn en silence jusqu'à un point, puis au loin ils virent une jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés lâchés, des yeux de couleur cyan à faire tomber plus d'un homme ou même femme, un habit décontracté mais en même temps très sérieux.

Elle portait sur elle une longue veste pas épaisse, bleu marine longue et détaché avec une rose blanche au niveau de sa poitrine, une mini jupe noire avec un T-shirt aussi bleu marine, des hauts talons, aiguilles noir avec pour couronner le tout un collier avec une croix au bout.

La jeune femme marcha d'une élégance avec les cheveux dans le vent, enleva sensuellement ses lunettes de soleil et les donna à un homme qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, portant une tonne de bagages dans ses bras et marchant comme s'il venait de boire tout l'alcool d'un bar. On ne voyait pas vraiment son visage à cause de la tonne d'affaire qu'il avait mais on pouvait très bien remarquer qu'il était plus grand que la jeune femme. Alors que la femme séduisante aux cheveux soyeux s'approcha du groupe des Vongola, le jeune homme chargé légèrement derrière elle, trébucha à l'aide de son écharpe blanche comme de la neige, se trouvant tête contre le sol, les jambes pliées en l'air et toutes les valises éparpillées par terre...

Le bruit d'un fracas se fit entendre dans tout l'aéroport, la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés se retourna alors en vitesse, courant en direction de celui qui l'accompagnait pour voir s'il allait bien, l'ancien arcobaleno rejoignit les deux invités avec les Vongola à part Mukuro et Kyoya qui étaient restés en retraient. Le jeune homme par terre, leva la tête en direction de la femme aux yeux de cyan, se positionna en mode tortue puis s'excusa du plus profond de son cœur même un peu plus tout en se frappant la tête contre le sol :

**« Je suis tellement désolé Siana-sama je n'ai même pas réussi à porter vos bagages, je suis un échec total, je ne mérite pas de vivre ! »**

Le jeune homme qui était en train de s'excuser, avait les cheveux lisses, légèrement ébouriffé de couleur, blond orangé, des yeux d'un magnifique orange, il portait des lunettes toutes fines, une grosse écharpe très longue de couleur blanche et comme tenue, un costard noir et blanc avec un nœud papillon rouge autour du cou. L'homme aux cheveux blond orangé, se précipita ensuite en direction d'une chaise, balança le bout de son écharpe sur une poutre en fer au-dessus du siège gardant celle-ci autour de son cou, puis gueula haut et fort :

**« Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Adieu monde si cruel ! »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent, Siana, marcha en direction du blond orangé, puis d'un coup de main, lui donna une gifle en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure et qu'il devait arrêter ses tentatives suicidaires à chaque fois qu'il échouait à quelque chose. Elle rapprocha ensuite sa tête vers lui, collant son front contre celui de l'homme.

Pendant le temps tendre entre les deux invités de Reborn, Tsuna et ses gardiens attendirent, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis en voyant cela, Siana se retourna pour voir les Vongola, sourit puis adressa à tout le monde :

**« Bonjour à vous chibi-chan~ Si vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi, je me nomme Siana Elsi et normalement un de votre groupe devrait se souvenir de moi puisqu'il m'a croisé lors d'une de votre mission i ans »**

Soudainement l'un des Vongola, Gokudera Hayato, se souvint de la fameuse petite mission avant l'incident et gueula :

**« Tu es la princesse pâquerette !? »**

Siana regarda, surprise par ce surnom totalement stupide mais ne rajouta rien à ça, elle hocha juste la tête, elle continua ensuite en présentant cette fois-ci l'homme qui l'accompagnait :

**« Et je vous présente, Miriam, mon majordome le plus fidèle que j'aie »**

Le jeune homme qui avait enlevé son écharpe de la poutre d'au-dessus de lui, se rapprocha du groupe et s'inclina pour montrer tout son respect envers les autres. La princesse informa ensuite :

**« J'ai aussi appelé d'autres personnes assez puissantes pour vous entraîner au combat contre Kyril et les autres »**

Le pauvre Vongola comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, complètement perdu demanda qui était cette personne et de quel combat elle parlait, la jeune femme aux yeux de couleur bleue cyan lui répondit d'une façon noble et supérieure :

**« - … Je vais devoir reprendre depuis le début alors... Très bien en attendant que chacun de vos professeurs arrive pour vous préparer au combat, je vais vous expliquer qui sont ces gens d'où ils viennent et pourquoi ils sont là même si la dernière question paraît tellement simple c'est tout simplement pour vous détruire... **

**- HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE ! »**

Le Vongola Judaime s'effondra sur le sol se disant que sa vie allait bientôt se terminer, il sentit ensuite une main sur son épaule, il regarda d'où elle provenait puis il vit le majordome de Siana, Miriam qui lui rassura en disant :

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas bébé-Judaime, vous ne mourrez probablement pas d'une mort souffrante mais directe »**

Puis bizarrement alors que Miriam qui voulait apaiser le futur Boss des Vongola en le rassurant, fît l'effet totalement inverse...

**~~~~~ Un peu plus loin ~~~~~**

Un peu plus loin... Au-dessus d'une montagne dans la forêt, un homme à l'extrême limite qui c'était perdu à l'extrême surtout hurla d'une joie extrême :

**« OÙ EST L'AEROPORT DE L'EXTREME ! »**

Cet homme ? Ryohei Sasagawa qui en voulant trouver l'aéroport sans savoir où il se trouvait, c'était totalement perdu dans une montagne, seul... Le boxeur entendit juste après un petit bruit provenant d'un buisson juste à côté de lui, il se retourna, se préparant au combat et gueula encore une fois :

**« Qui est là à l'extrême !?** »

Une jeune femme grande et maigre y sortie puis demanda directement :

**« Êtes-vous Sasagawa Ryohei, le gardien du soleil de Sawada Tsunayoshi le futur Boss des Vongola ? »**

Le boxeur à la peau bronzée affirma en rajoutant, le mot extrême puis la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître sortie deux poignards puis elle rajouta sérieusement :

**« Sasagawa Ryohei préparez-vous à combattre »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les professeurs arrivent**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis dans la limousine, Siana avec son majordome à côté d'elle avec les Vongola. La jeune princesse décida de commencer la présentation de suite, elle se racla la gorge puis ajouta :

**« - Très bien, j'ai donné rendez-vous à vos professeurs, chez la résidence de Sawada Tsunayoshi **

**- Pourquoi chez moi ?! Il n'aura pas de place pour tout le monde ! »**

La jeune femme ignora le commentaire du futur Boss des Vongola puis expliqua à tout le monde que si elle avait invité d'autres personnes c'était uniquement pour les entraîner au combat et rapidement vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, 2 jours et demi, ce n'était pas beaucoup... Hibari qui commençait à s'impatienter, tel l'homme solitaire il ouvrit la portière de la limousine alors qu'elle était encore en marche et en pleine autoroute... Sawada hurla de frayeur se sentant emporter par le vent alors que Takeshi rigolait en disant que ce jeu était plutôt marrant... Plutôt risqué je dirais...

Siana qui grâce à l'explication claire et nette de Reborn, savait pertinemment quel mot employer pour le faire changer d'avis, elle rajouta alors d'un ton certain et sérieux :

**« Kyoya... L'ennemi que tu vas affronter s'appelle Luc, c'est sûrement le plus psychopathe du groupe, je soupçonnerais même qu'il soit schizophrène, c'est un malade mental fou des serpents mais surtout de leurs venins, si par malheur tu es touché une fois c'est la fin »**

Le nuage des Vongola s'arrêta quelques instants puis sauta hors de la voiture, genre ''je m'en fiche complètement de ce que tu viens de me dire'', la princesse soupira face à ce comportement, en voyant l'air de Siana, Reborn la rassura en disant que c'était en quelque sorte sa façon de prendre les choses aux sérieux. La jeune femme soupira encore plus se demandant qui étaient ces cas très particuliers qui succéderaient à la neuvième génération plus tard...

Mukuro très intéressé par ce groupe, en même temps il se sentait quelque peu irrité, c'était à cause de lui que son neko avait était attaqué et blessé et ça il ne se pardonnerait jamais et il fallait absolument qu'il le venge et par tous les moyens. C'est donc au moment où la jeune princesse avait parlée de ce Luc, fou du poison de serpent que son cerveau s'est mis en mode alerte, il demanda plus d'informations sur ce garçon. Siana sachant très bien, que l'illusionniste voulait se venger, encore grâce aux renseignements de Reborn, à croire qu'elle avait reçu tout un dossier d'eux, elle décida d'ignorer la question de celui-ci mais répondit tout de même :

**« Ce n'est pas ton adversaire testa di ananas »**

Rokudo, légèrement énervé, menaça la princesse avec son trident lui demandant de répéter l'insulte si elle osait. Miriam, tel un majordome très fidèle, sortie une cravache de sa veste et la mit entre les dents de la fourche de l'illusionniste pour l'empêcher de faire un geste de plus en direction de sa protégée. Pour montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas sur ça puis il sortit de lui en direction de son arme, un petit coup d'électricité et vu que le trident était en métal, le matériel étant un conducteur, le coup d'électricité qui paralysa le bras qui tenait le trident. La jeune femme sourit en voyant le regard surpris de tout le monde puis elle ajouta :

**« Voilà pourquoi je dis que vous n'aurez aucune chance contre eux, ce que vous venez de voir n'est rien comparé à leurs puissances »**

Mukuro qui avait donné un coup sur son bras avec l'autre, libéra la sorte d'onde qui était à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il lâcha son trident et massa son bras qui venait de subir la légère attaque surprise pour le réhabituer puis demanda au majordome comment il avait réussi à faire ça. Miriam adressa un petit sourire éblouissant puis demanda à l'illusionniste de se taire et d'écouter son maître leur expliquer le reste en restant assis et bien sagement.

Rokudo se rassit confortablement, se jurant qu'après cette histoire il se ferait un plaisir monumental de torturer mentalement ces deux personnes. Siana se racla alors la gorge puis continua, reprenant tout le sérieux qui lui va à ravir :

**« Très bien, pour commencer les personnes que vous avez croisées hier soir, s'appellent les ''élus'' »**

Le futur Boss des Vongola demanda de suite qu'est-ce que c'était puis la princesse lui répondit qu'elle allait y venir et qu'il n'était pas obligé de se précipiter comme un cochon cherchant sa nourriture, Tsunayoshi se tut rien quand entendant la phrase ne voulant pas réveiller la colère rayonnante qui se dissimulait derrière cette phrase, Hayato allé, comme à son habitude, gueuler après elle pour avoir osé montrer de l'irrespect face à son Boss mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit alors que Takeshi l'avait retenue.

La jeune princesse se frotta l'arrière du cou puis continua enfin :

**« Les ''élus'' en résumé sont 7 princes et princesses choisis par un conseil de vieux sage, tous les 10 ans, leurs rôles sont de maintenir l'ordre dans le monde, ne me demandaient pas comment ils réussissent à faire ça je l'ignore moi-même... »**

Siana fît une petite pause pour vérifier si tout le monde suivait bien pour que personne ne soit lâché en plein milieu de ses explications, puis elle continua :

**« Les ''élus'' et la famille Vongola formaient depuis très longtemps une alliance soudée, mais pour une raison que tout le monde ignore, juste après que les successeurs on était désigné, ils sont restés distant et n'ont pratiquement pas fait surface pour montrer le moindre signe de vie »**

La princesse rajouta ensuite que maintenant, tout avait changé, vu qu'ils venaient tout juste de réapparaître mais pas pour une bonne cause. Siana continua son discours en parlant cette fois-ci des différents membres de cette organisation qu'elle connaissait, elle fit un rappelle par rapport à Luc, le psychopathe fan du venin de serpent, qui avait empoisonné Hana et Koi la dernière fois, elle adressa un dernier regard aux Vongola puis elle ajouta :

**« Très bien... Je peux aussi vous parler d'Emma, la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, Princesse d'Espagne elle maîtrise assez bien l'escrime je ne connais pas particulièrement ses techniques de combat mais ce n'est pas vraiment important »**

La jeune princesse se tourna ensuite vers Yamamoto puis elle continua :

**« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais assez puissant au maniement de l'épée donc ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, ame-chibi »**

Takeshi Yamamoto regarda la princesse d'un air surpris puis avant même qu'il ne dise quelque chose, la limousine s'arrêta, quelque temp se passa avant qu'un majordome ouvre la portière. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent sortie juste après Miriam et tout en se retournant pour faire face aux Vongola, elle déclara d'un air supérieur :

**« Mais trêve de bavardage, étant donné le manque d'informations que j'aie et de temps, comme je vous l'avais dit auparavant, j'ai appelée des personnes plutôt bien au courant et encore plus puissant que ces ''élus'' »**

Derrière la jeune princesse, se trouvaient plusieurs personnes de différentes corpulences, la première à s'avancer était un homme de taille moyenne, habillé en costard noir avec une cravate rouge, il tenait dans sa main, placé à côté de sa tête un énorme pistolet, yeux et cheveux ébouriffés orange. Il marchait en direction de la princesse avec un énorme sourire et demanda :

**« Alors où est le bébé Vongola de la foudre ? »**

Il tapota contre son coup son arme en attendant la réponse toujours avec ce même sourire, la princesse lui répondit qu'il n'était pas venue et qu'il pouvait aller directement à sa rencontre, en essayant de ne pas trop le brusquer. Sawada s'interposa en sortant de suite de la limousine puis gueula en demandant pourquoi il devait aussi s'occuper du bovin alors qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Le garçon aux cheveux orangés ne répondit pas, se retourna et commença à marcher et fit un petit signe de la main pour saluer le Vongola en disant qu'il serait un bon grand frère.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent ignora les plaintes du châtain, mort d'inquiétude pour son gardien de la foudre mais il fût directement arrêté par un coup de pied du fabuleux et dangereux tuteur, qui n'avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis un bon bout de temps. Reborn demanda ou plutôt ordonna à son élève de se taire et de suivre les ordres de la princesse, déjà qu'elle avait fait tout le déplacement pour eux, il fallait au moins qu'il se comporte dignement... Le reste des Vongola sortis de la limousine, il y avait avec Tsuna, son bras droit Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi et Rokudo Mukuro.

La deuxième personne à s'avancer était beaucoup plus grand que le précédent et avait l'air plus décontracté et mature aussi. C'est un homme habillé d'un T-shirt blanc, portant un manteau noir avec de la fourrure autour du cou, un pantalon et des chaussures en cuir noir, ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge cendre et des yeux jaune. Il prit un paquet une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma d'un petit coup de flamme, il tira une bouffée de fumer tout en s'avançant devant les Vongola et arrivé devant le bras droit de Sawada Tsunayoshi il dit :

**« Viens avec moi gamin »**

Le gardien de la tempête ne bougea pas de suite, il regarda l'homme aux cheveux de cendre partir derrière lui puis en voyant le regard de la princesse, il sût qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix d'y aller, c'était en même temps pour le bien de son Boss, il s'excusa auprès de celui-ci puis se dirigea sans adressa un mot en plus vers le fumeur.

La troisième et dernière personne qui était derrière la jeune princesse, Siana, était une petite fille aux longs cheveux roses, rouge et aux yeux verts, elle avait une petite queue-de-cheval sur le côté et une frange. Elle portait un T-shirt violet et une jupe bleue plutôt courte et des baskets noirs. Elle mangeait une sucette tout en regardant le Vongola de la pluie, elle s'approcha de celui-ci et devant lui tout en levant la tête, à cause de la différence de taille impressionnante entre ces deux, en même temps la jeune fille lui arrivait au niveau du ventre, elle dit d'une voix énervée et déterminée :

**« Je n'accepte pas d'entraîner cet épéiste incompétent ! »**

Takeshi et Tsuna regardèrent avec étonnement la jeune fille qui était entre les deux puis le futur Boss des Vongola demanda pourquoi elle venait de dire ça, la petite aux longs cheveux regarda le châtain avec des yeux de prédateur puis affirma qu'elle ne voulait pas entraîner une personne qui utilisait le style Shigure Soen pour combattre. Siana ne voulant pas savoir ses excuses ne rapprocha de la plus petite et prit le crâne de celle-ci avec une main, pressa avec ses ongles et la souleva en l'air. La princesse dit alors :

**« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis mais plutôt de t'avoir donnée un ordre, alors s'il te plaît Ma~na~mi-chan~ … »**

La princesse fit encore plus pression sur le crâne de la pauvre petite fille nommée Manami, qui se tordait de douleur, lui demandant d'arrêter en remuant ses jambes pour essayer de donner des coups de pied mais sans succès à cause de sa petite taille. Siana continua en disant avec un sourire des plus terrifiants :

**« - Alors Manami-chan~ que décides-tu~ ? **

**- Aie aie aie ! Stop stop stop ! C'est bon j'abandonne ! »**

La princesse aux cheveux d'argent adressa un sourire ravissant remercia la petite pour sa collaboration, lâcha prise puis se tourna en direction du futur Boss des Vongola, Mukuro et Reborn. Manami était effondrée sur le sol tremblant de peur se mémorisant qui ne fallait plus qu'elle désobéisse aux ordres de la jeune femme. La petite fille se leva d'un coup, donna un coup de pied fabuleux dans les partis intimes du gardien de la pluie Vongola, qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Yamamoto se torda de douleur, Manami en profita par la même occasion de la faiblesse du Vongola pour le prendre par les oreilles et l'amener avec elle pour l'entraînement.

Du côté de Sawada, qui avait regardé la scène avec la plus grande stupéfaction, s'inquiétant pour ses gardiens, demanda ensuite où se trouvaient les autres entraîneurs. Siana répondit que l'entraînement de Sasagawa Ryohei et Hibari Kyoya avaient déjà commencés pendant qu'ils avaient perdu du temps à parler, puis pour celui de Mukuro il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter car c'était elle qui allait s'en occuper personnellement. L'illusionniste qui ne fût pas tout à fait d'accord qu'on ''s'occupe de lui'' rétorqua en disant :

**« Oya~ je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite princesse, je peux très bien me défendre comme un grand tout seul~ »**

La princesse, pour contredire le gardien de Tsuna, lui rappela avec amusement comment il avait été intercepté par une minuscule défense de son majordome puis elle rajouta d'un ton plus grave :

**« Et en ce moment dans ton état actuel, pardon... Dans l'état où se trouve ton ''petit neko'', tu n'es pas en mesure de te concentré... »**

L'illusionniste ne rajouta rien au commentaire de Siana mais pour contenir sa colère, il serra son trident le plus possible. La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés se tourna en direction du futur Boss des Vongola et rajouta alors que son ''nouveau professeur'' était sur le point d'arriver et qu'ils devaient justement l'attendre.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans le moindre signe en vue, Reborn qui était sur la tête de Tsuna, avait son chapeau positionné de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux, le judaime était en quelque sorte, pas vraiment excité à l'idée qu'un inconnu, se point et l'entraîne, il s'imaginait sous les ordres d'un masochisme psychopathe, lui demandant des ordres tout aussi farfelu les unes que les autres. Mukuro s'était assis sur un banc pas très loin, pensant à la même personne depuis le début, Koi, il se demanda encore pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir chercher des takoyaki en pleine soirée, l'illusionniste s'était dit que s'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et il serait avec en lui en ce moment sûrement dans un lit...

Miriam, qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis, regarda dans les alentours, toujours prêt à défendre sa princesse qui elle était sur son téléphone, en train d'envoyer des messages, elle ferma son mobile puis dit avec un sourire aux Vongola :

**« C'est bon il arrive »**

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés regarda dans une direction, là où se trouvait une voiture aux vitres teintés, noir, qui se rapprochait d'eux, le futur Boss des Vongola se sentait inquiet et de plus en plus stressait. La voiture maintenant devant eux, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux noirs y sortit, faisant sursauter Reborn et Tsuna, le châtain gueula le nom de l'homme qu'il avait de suite reconnu :

**« S-SHINKI ! »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les "élus"**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

_Du côté de Sasagawa Ryohei..._

Pendant ce temps, alors que Tsuna venait de rencontrer une certaine personne qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir, le boxeur toujours à l'extrême était en ce moment, pas si à l'extrême que ça... En effet le gardien du soleil du futur Boss des Vongola était allongé par terre avec plusieurs ecchymoses et coupures sur tout son corps. Ryohei serra son poing contre la terre sous lui, tout en ce demandant comment la personne en face de lui avait pu le mettre comme ça... Il se leva avec du mal, trébuchant en même temps, mais avec plusieurs essaie, il réussit tout de même à se relever, il se mit encore une fois en position de boxeur puis gueula de pleins poumons :

**« EXTRÊME ! »**

La personne en face de lui, était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, légèrement plus grande que lui, très fine, des cheveux courts avec une frange argentée et une rose de même couleur que ces yeux, c'est-à-dire bleu foncé sur le côté gauche. Elle était habillée d'une longue écharpe violette claire, d'un haut au manche court et un col roulé, un short serré, de très longs gants, des bottes lui allant jusqu'au genou, tous de couleur blanche et d'une sorte de petite cape rose pale.

Son regard qui était en direction du Vongola, était légèrement vide et elle tenait un petit poignard des plus normaux dans sa main. Ryohei qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes allait continuer son combat contre la jeune femme mais il fût arrêté par celle-ci qui était beaucoup plus rapide que le Vongola. Elle l'avait alors plaqué contre le sol, le poignard contre la gorge de Sasagawa, la jeune femme au-dessus de lui, avec sa main qui ne tenait pas le poignard, détenait les deux mains du boxeur au niveau de ses poignées, juste au-dessus de sa tête et une de ses jambes, était contre le membre du boxeur qui était surpris à n'en pas bouger ses membres, il rajouta alors :

**« Que... Rejoignez le club de box à l'extrême ! »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent regarda ébahit le Vongola par sa détermination et sa résistance, et se demanda comment il pouvait gueuler comme cela avec autant de blessure mais surtout comment pouvait-il demander une chose pareil dans un moment comme celui-ci... Elle rangea son poignard dans un étui au niveau de sa taille, se leva en se retournant pour ne pas regarder le boxeur droit dans les yeux et d'une voix douce elle dit au gardien du soleil de Sawada Tsunayoshi :

**« J'admire ta force mentale mais cela ne servira en rien pour réussir à battre Angel... Sasagawa Ryohei »**

Le Vongola, qui ne comprenait rien à rien à ce qui se passait, s'assît pour commencer et regarda la femme aux cheveux argentés d'un air très interrogateur ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait, sentant de très près la réaction du boxeur, la jeune femme se retourna en direction de Ryohei puis commença par le commencement en disant :

**« Je m'appelle Isabel, on m'a contacté il y a peu pour venir t'entrainer afin que tu puisses vaincre Angel, la gardienne du soleil des élus »**

Le Vongola regarda d'un air -qu'est-ce que l'humanité, pourquoi j'existe..- oui... comme une personne intelligente (ou bizarre) qui chercher un sens même dans cette phrase... Ce qui est un exploit phénoménal pour notre boxeur préféré. Isabel se retourna et commença à marcher dans une autre direction que Ryohei, en se déhanchant les hanches puis proposa au gardien du soleil de rentrer chez lui pour soigner ses blessures et continuer l'entraînement un autre jour.

Sasagawa se leva mais au lieu de suivre la jeune femme, il serra ses poings et se mît en position de boxeur et rajouta d'une allure décontractée :

**« Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui se passe à l'extrême mais quand un combat ce présente je réponds toujours présent »**

Isabel regarda le Vongola tout d'abord surprise par la façon dont un abrutit pouvait devenir cool en sortant une seule phrase puis elle reprit son regard sérieux, sortit son poignard et fonça sur le boxeur pour recommencer le combat, sachant qu'avec ce genre d'énergumène, le seul moyen pour le faire comprendre c'est par la force.

_Du côté d'Hibari Kyoya_

Le chef disciplinaire, lui, se reposait sur le toit de l'école, avec les yeux fermés et Hibird dormant sur sa tête mais ce petit plaisir ne dura malheureusement pour lui pas très longtemps, car une voix qu'il connaissait que très bien ce fît entendre juste à côté de lui :

**« Salut Kyoya »**

Le nuage solitaire ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'intrus venant perturber son sommeil, l'intrus ? Comme vous l'aviez sûrement remarqué, Dino Cavallone dans toute sa grandeur, accompagné de son plus fidèle ''bras-droit'', Romario qui se trouvait juste devant la porte en fer et de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, Mitsumi à quelques mètres. Hibari se leva et sortit ses tonfas avec un sourire aux lèvres et par le plus grand étonnement de tout le monde il dit :

**« Kamikorosu »**

Puis il se précipita en direction du châtain clair et commença encore une fois pour ne pas changer, un combat contre Dino qui soupira mais sortit tout de même son fouet pour contre-attaquer, Romario ne fît rien à ce sujet, ayant tout bonnement l'habitude maintenant mais pour ce qui est de la seule femme dans le groupe c'était totalement autre chose... Elle sortit d'une main, un mini-pistolet qui était on ne sait où et tira juste au niveau des pieds des deux jeunes hommes qui combattaient et ayant obtenu l'intention des deux combattants elle ajouta :

**« On n'est pas venu ici pour s'amuser mais plutôt pour l'entraîner baka-Dino alors maintenant remues-toi un peu et explique lui la situation !** **»**

Elle rangea par la suite son flingue, croisa ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine puis attendit impatiemment la suite mais elle fût vite exacerbée quand elle entendit de nouveau des coups de combat venant d'Hibari et Dino. Romario regarda la scène avec recule, Hibari avait totalement ignoré Mitsumi alors que le Boss de la famille Cavallone essayait d'arrêter l'alouette. La seule femme complètement énervée d'avoir été ignorée sentit sa patiente qui était déjà minime, partir très loin d'ici, elle prit alors son bazooka de son dos et tira en direction des deux qui était en train de combattre tout en disant d'une voix tranquille et joyeuse :

**« VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ! »**

Puis une énorme explosion s'entendit dans toute la ville, on dit qu'une personne maléfique ayant pour seul but de régner l'ordre et la tranquillité avait pratiquement tué certaines personnes ce jour-là... Depuis ce jour une certaine rumeur, circule dans toute l'école, comme quoi un démon machiavélique parcourait les murs dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et hurler pendant la nuit avant de tuer tous ceux qui osent le perturber...

_Du côté de Yamamoto Takeshi_

Alors que Yamamoto suivait malencontreusement la petite fille devant lui qui l'avait pris par les oreilles pour qu'il la suive, avec une douleur énorme à ses pauvres parties intimes qui venait tout juste de voir l'autre monde en un instant, la jeune fille s'arrêta un moment, se tourna en direction de l'épéiste et lui demanda pourquoi il le suivait depuis un moment. Le Vongola surpris par cette question lui répondit que c'était elle juste avant qui l'avait emmené, Manami l'observa quelques instants, soupira puis avoua au joueur de base-ball :

**« Si j'ai fait ça c'est juste pour faire style que j'allais t'entrainer devant cette petite princesse »**

Puis après d'une main elle lui fait signe de partir très loin d'elle et elle rajoute :

**« Oust, tu empeste le style du Shigure Souen »**

Le Vongola regarda ébahit la petite fille aux cheveux roses et lui demanda pourquoi elle détestait tant ce style, elle se retourna et lui répondit quel ne le détestait pas mais plutôt l'utilisateur qui se croyait déjà puissant et qu'il pensait que ce style était le plus puissant avec aucune faille... Le gardien de la pluie du futur Boss des Vongola d'une manière enfantine, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et annonça tranquillement :

**« Mais c'est parce que le Shigure Souen n'a aucune faille ha ha ha »**

Manami serra ses poings pour essayer de garder sa colère pour ne pas malencontreusement le tuer mais rajouta tout de même avant de partir :

**« Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas les personnes comme toi, totalement arrogant et persuadé que ce style n'a aucune faille... Détrompe toi... Ce style a plus de point faible que tu le penses mais ça tu le seras le moment ou ton adversaire te tuera dans quelques jours abrutis... »**

Elle partit juste après avoir fini sa phrase, laissant le Vongola en plein milieu de la rue, se demandant pourquoi cette petite fille lui avait dit ça. Yamamoto Takeshi haussa des épaules puis parties en direction de chez lui pour aider son père au restaurant de sushi.

_Du côté de Lambo_

Le petit joueur bovin était en train de s'amuser tranquillement avec I-Pin à la balle, il se faisait des petites passes tranquillement, pour une fois qu'ils ne se disputaient pas pour un bonbon... Füta et Bianchi étaient à l'intérieur assis autour de la table avec Mama qui préparait un bon gâteau pour toute sa petite ou plutôt grande famille.

Donc revenons au principal concerné, Lambo qui jouait au ballon... Ils étaient les deux enfants dans le jardin avec toute la place qu'ils souhaitaient puis alors que Lambo par pur instinct mafieux ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre face à la Chinoise, lança un peu trop fort et trop haut la balle pour qu'I-Pin puisse la rattraper... Alors que celle-ci essaya tout de même en sautant et fût tenue par une personne assez grande qui la souleva assez haut pour qu'elle puisse rattraper le ballon sans problème, cette même personne la mit ensuite par terre avec délicatesse puis la Chinoise se retourna pour le ou la remercier.

Cette fameuse personne avait les cheveux orangés, les yeux de même couleur et avait un énorme sourire radieux, oui comme vous l'avez pu le remarquer, cette personne était bien le même qui avait fait une petite apparition juste avant avec Siana. Le jeune homme ajouta après les remerciements de la petite fille à la tête d'oeuf :

**« Il n'y a pas de quoi~ et mais ça à l'air amusant votre petit jeu, je peux jouer avec vous les enfants~ ? »**

I-Pin qui par principe accepta avec plaisir, en même temps il l'avait aidé à rattraper la balle mais Lambo rajouta quelque sa petite phrase qu'il aime bien mettre pour bien se sentir supérieur :

**« Ah la la~ si tu veux jouer avec Lambo-san il... »**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la terminer que le rouquin avait sorti une petite sucette rose et l'avait donné au Bovino puis d'un sourire il redemanda s'il pouvait jouer avec eux et cette fois-ci il n'eut pas de remarque des deux enfants et il pût jouer en faisant bien évidemment attention à ne pas lancer trop fort la balle... Et en oubliant effectivement sa mission de départ...

_Du côté de Gokudera Hayato_

L'auto-proclamé bras droit du judaime, suivait la vieille personne devant lui tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire faire... Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la forêt juste à côté de la ville de Namimori, un endroit précis dans cette fameuse forêt... Un événement spécial qui s'était passé il y a un peu plus de 3 ans maintenant... Ou plutôt un incident... Vous savez très bien de quel incident je veux parler bien sur... Non ? Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Bon eh bien je vais devoir vous le dire alors...

Il y a un peu plus de 3 ans maintenant, juste en dessous des pieds des deux tempêtes se trouvait un laboratoire avec des cadavres comme décoration d'intérieur ou plutôt les enfers en personne... La base secrète du scientifique le plus fourbe et sadique de l'histoire du monde... Shinki.

Le Vongola ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise, en même temps c'était ici même qu'il avait commencé, à perdre tout contact avec Bel, il demanda alors à la personne avec les cheveux rouges ardent pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici et celui-ci jeta sa cigarette, l'écrasa sur le sol et lui répondit :

**« C'est ici même qu'était censé être mort ton futur adversaire »**

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux se demandant mentalement s'il avait bien entendu et si c'était le cas, s'il s'agissait bien de la personne à qui le hante pratiquement chaque nuit. L'autre personne remarquant l'absence du bombardier il rajouta par la suite :

**« Si tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je viens de te dire, la personne que tu as vue avec la cape l'autre soir était Belphegor, l'ancien gardien de la tempête de la Varia »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Noble et roturier**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

_Toujours du côté de Gokudera Hayayo_

L'argenter était quelque peu surpris par cette nouvelle, il regarda son "mentor" ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. L'homme à la chevelure ardente prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette puis continua :

**« Je ne suis donc pas obligée de t'expliquer qui il est vu qu'il faisait, avant partie de la Varia, juste avant de se faire passer pour mort »**

Le Vongola hocha simplement de la tête, comment pouvait-il se donner au maximum pendant le combat maintenant, après avoir appris qu'il allait combattre son ''amant''... Hayato baissa la tête et regarda par terre, puis l'autre homme qui n'était pas au courant de la relation des deux tempêtes, continua en disant :

**« Mais bon sa ne doit pas être un problème pour toi de le combattre, de ce que j'ai appris vous ne pouvez vous voir, sinon ça fait des ravages, telles deux tempêtes ensemble »**

Hayato toussa légèrement après ce que venait de dire l'autre homme en face de lui, comment pouvait-il le dire, qu'ils ne se détestaient pas tant que ça en fin de compte... L'homme a la chevelure flamboyante, après la petite réaction du Vongola, il le regarda avec des yeux fins puis il rajouta d'un air désespéré :

**« Cette réaction veut tout dire... Ça va être plus compliqué que je le pensais... »**

Il continua en disant qu'il devrait faire un effort et de laisser de côté leurs soi-disant "amitié" et se battre puis revoyant le Vongola d'un air déterré il finit par dire :

**« C'est bon ce n'est pas comme si tu étais avec, alors maintenant reprends toi et... »**

Et c'est en voyant la tête du lanceur de dynamite qu'il sut directement qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. L'homme à la chevelure flamboyante se dit par la suite qu'ils étaient vraiment dans la merde puis il demanda pour quand même confirmer :

**« Ne me dit pas que tu es avec lui !? »**

Gokudera Hayato, au lieu de répondre positivement, il répondit simplement :

**« J'étais avec lui... »**

L'homme à la chevelure flamboyante soupira, se gratta la tête désespérée et rajouta que tant, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble c'était bon... Quand le Vongola entendit la phrase de l'homme plus âgé, il toussa encore plus violemment pour montrer que, si justement ils avaient couché ensemble. L'homme aux cheveux rouges ardentes adressa un petit sourire et dit avec sérénité :

**« Je vois très bien~ »**

Puis il serra les poings et gueula d'une puissance phénoménale :

**« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ! TU VEUX VRAIMENT CREVER OU QUOI !? »**

Il se calma ensuite, reprit son souffle et rajouta :

**« Bon cette affaire entre toi et Belphegor doit rester caché, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir surtout pas les élus, sinon tu peux te considérer comme mort »**

Le Vongola se demanda pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça et légèrement plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un petit serpent blanc aux yeux rouges les regarder puis partir avec toute la plus grande discrétion quelque part...

Et maintenant nous allons voir un peu plus loin, légèrement écarté de la ville, dans un immense bâtiment... Dans une pièce en particulier, sur un canapé en cuir noir, il y avait une seule personne, tranquillement allongée, les bras derrière la tête, attendant que le temps passe. Mais sa petite pause fut de courte durée lorsqu'une autre personne entra brusquement dans la salle en sautillant dans tous les sens et l'appelant gaiement :

**« Bonjour Bel-chan~ comment vas-tu en cette, si belle journée~ »**

Le blond qui avait toujours sa frange pour cacher ses yeux, était habillée d'une simple chemise blanche, d'une cravate noir et rouge autour de son cou, légèrement défaite et d'un pantalon complètement noir. L'ancien membre de la Varia répondit alors sèchement :

**« Dégage d'ici Luc... »**

L'autre blond le regarda et fit des yeux de chiot battu puis adressa un énorme sourire et se jeta sur l'utilisateur de couteau, se retrouvant assis sur le bassin puis d'une de ses mains il pressa celles de Bel et de l'autre, il caressa délicatement au niveau du ventre du garçon sous lui. L'ancien membre de la Varia le regarda et lui demanda d'un air sévère de descendre mais l'autre ne voulant pas le laisser et ayant une soudaine envie de faire quelques petites galipettes, il rapprocha sa tête progressivement du cou du garçon en dessous de lui puis mordilla la peau et suça goulûment comme un vampire. Belphegor écarquilla les yeux puis donna un coup de genou au niveau des partis pour que l'autre s'enlève directement.

Cela marcha quelques secondes mais Luc ne le laissa pas partir, il prit une poignée de cheveux blonds de sa main puis, d'un coup sec, il ramena la tête de Bel vers l'arrière et le jeune garçon au-dessus murmura à l'oreille de l'ancien membre de la Varia sensuellement :

**« Tu sais Bel-chan~ ça serait dommage que le maître apprenne que tu as couché avec un roturier avant~ en plus un membre de la dixième génération de la Vongola ! Tu connais les règles pourtant~ on ne mélange pas les paysans avec les nobles sinon c'est la peine de mort pour le déchet~ quelle tristesse si ça devait arriver~ »**

La tempête écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment cet abrutit pouvait-il savoir la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec le Vongola, Gokudera Hayato et Luc remarquant cela, il répondit bien avant que Bel lui pose la question, qu'il avait quelques petites ressources ou plutôt un ami fidèle, très discret pour écouter les conversations... L'utilisateur de couteau aller dire quelque chose mais il fût interrompu par le garçon au-dessus de lui qui posa, pour commencer, son doigt sur la poitrine de Bel puis dit :

**« Si tu veux garder ton petit ami en vie~ et tu connais à quel point le maître est très respectueux envers les règles donc s'il l'apprend tu peux lui dire adieux~ mais j'ai une meilleure idée~ »**

Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de l'autre homme et ensuite il murmura charnellement :

**« Soit mon jouet sexuel et la conversation restera notre petit secret~ »**

L'ancien membre de la Varia regarda le jeune homme au-dessus de lui puis se disant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il hocha la tête et soudainement il sentit son haut s'enlever avec féroce par l'autre blond. Il sentait un courant d'air désagréable au niveau de son torse puis des lèvres se poser brutalement sur lui, ne laissant aucun endroit de libre... Luc, de sa main droite, il commença par enlever la deuxième partie des vêtements qui le gênait pour la suite de ses petites galipettes.

Le blond aux yeux bleus, retourna le corps du lanceur de côté de façon à ce qu'il soit le ventre contre le canapé en cuir. Luc leva le bassin vers le sien, enleva le bas de ses vêtements et entra sans préparation dans le corps frêle de Bel qui hurla de douleur brusquement. L'ancien membre de la Varia, qui ne s'était pas préparé à cet entré soudaine et rude, mais surtout parce qu'il était écœuré de sentir un membre qui le culbutait sans ce relâche, d'un homme qui ne pouvait pas supporter...

Comment osait-il profiter de lui, s'il n'avait pas eu ce foutu chantage, il l'aurait déjà éventré, repeint le mur beige de son sang et redécoré la pièce avec ces organes. Luc qui continuait sans relâche même en voyant le sang de l'homme en dessous de lui, servant maintenant de lubrifiant, il ne se préoccupait pas que l'ancien membre de la Varia souffre, tant qu'il avait du plaisir en ce qu'il faisait, il s'en foutait totalement. Bel ne pouvait même pas gémir, il se sentait tellement souillé maintenant et la douleur ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Il contenu ses pleurs pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant Luc, il voulait tellement que toute cette douleur disparaisse et que cet homme au besoin sexuel terrible se fasse exploser en se faisant violer dans tout les coins pour savoir à quel point s'était douloureux. Puis après les plusieurs va et vient du membre culbutant son bassin, il sentit l'eau de source à l'intérieur de lui, coulant légèrement le long de ses jambes maintenant faible par la douleur. Il entendit ensuite le ''violeur'' lui murmurer :

**« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi le Vongola se faisait plaisir avec toi~ »**

Il se leva, s'habilla puis continua en regardant le corps de Bel allongé et totalement essoufflé et continua à dire :

**« Bien sur ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière fois ce petit moment de plaisir~ à plus tard Bel-chan~ »**

Belphegor entendit l'autre blond partir et fermer la porte derrière, le laissant enfin seul puis avec beaucoup de mal, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et s'endormit, voulant effacer toute cette douleur en pensant à autre chose, puis quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas à lui mais qu'il reconnaissait très bien et il entendit une voix, certes blasé mais apaisante :

**« Franchement Bel, ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser faire comme ça, surtout par Luc même, sous une menace normalement tu ne t'aurais pas laissé faire... »**

L'ancien membre de la Varia regarda l'autre jeune homme assis sur le lit juste à côté de lui, le regardant, attendant qu'il dise n'importe quoi fasse à sa déclaration, mais comme rien ne venait de la bouche de Bel il continua à dire :

**« Mais bon, si tu t'es laissé faire même au point de te faire violer c'est que tu aimes vraiment ce Vongola, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ce soir alors ? »**

Belphegor regarda soudainement et surtout surpris par ce que venait de dire son ''voisin'' puis il répondit alors :

**« Je ne peux pas... En tout cas pas après ce que je lui ai fait... »**

L'autre homme soupira après ce qu'il est entendu puis d'un air désespéré il lui rappela :

**« Abrutit, tu avais une raison valable pour partir i ans, je suis sur qu'il comprendra si tu lui en parles, et pour ce que tu viens de faire avec cet autre abrutit de Luc, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas de trace qui montre que tu as eu un rapport »**

Belphegor d'un air taquin rajouta ensuite :

**« Tu es un pervers pour me regarder comme ça~ Louis~ »**

Le blond aux yeux émeraude, frappa d'un coup, sur la tête de l'utilisateur de couteau puis lui rappela qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un, puis avant que Bel ne dise quelques choses il le rassura en disant :

**« Et si tu veux pendant que tu partiras chez ton petit Hayato~ je montrais la garde et te couvrirait si quelqu'un se demande où tu es passé »**

Belphegor adressa un petit sourire puis partie pour se préparer en remerciant juste avant Louis qui l'aidait énormément sur ce coup, puis enfin préparer chaudement il sortit discrètement par la fenêtre de la chambre de Louis et se dirigea en direction de la ville pour un certain endroit. Le blond aux yeux émeraude regarda l'utilisateur de couteau partir puis il se dit que toute cette histoire était devenue un vrai foutoir...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Règlement de compte**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Alors que Bel s'apprêtait à partir, en posant un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Louis, une personne entra dans la salle, sans frapper à la porte. Cette personne ? Le maître en personne du groupe des élus, celui même qui avait déclenché les hostilités à la dixième génération des Vongola, le jeune garçon aux yeux orange et cheveux noirs, Ren. Le ''maître'' regarda les deux blonds, d'une manière déconcertante, se posant une seule question, la plus importante ! Pourquoi Belphegor était sur le point de passer son baptême de l'air... oui pourquoi...

Ren, stupéfié, ne laissa pour autant, pas la moindre expression de stupéfaction, puis, après ces quelques secondes de réflexion, il demanda, de façon totalement décontractante, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire pour se retrouver positionné comme ça. Les deux blonds se regardèrent mutuellement, se demandant, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient inventer comme excuse stupide, puis, c'est en remarquant, le regard intense et impatient de leur chef que, Louis, sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de déclarer cette fameuse excuse, oui, celle que tout le monde emploi en cas d'extrême urgence... :

**« On était entrain de répéter la pièce de Roméo et Juliette »**

Ren, après cette déclaration surprenante, ne savait pas si il devait en rire ou en pleurer face à la stupidité des deux blonds qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un seul pouce depuis son entrer. Belphegor, de son coté, regarda Louis avec stupéfaction et horreur, se demandant d'où lui était venue cette idée très improbable et stupide, mais c'est en voyant le garçon aux yeux orange s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté et leur demander de continuer la pièce qu'il eut une énorme révélation... Il traînait avec des abrutis de première classe...

Louis en voyant leur leader s'installer confortablement et leur demander de répéter devant lui, le blond aux yeux émeraude, connaissant la pièce par cœur, posa délicatement une main sur son torse et l'autre était en direction de l'ancien membre de la Varia, tel un professionnel répétant son texte :

**« Être ou ne pas être... » **

Il ferma sa main et la mit devant lui pour continuer en disant :

**« Telle est la question »**

L'ancien membre de la Varia regarda d'un air ahuri l'autre blond qui attendait une réaction quelconque de leur leader... Ren se leva alors, se retourna en direction de la sortie puis dit d'une manière horripilé :

**« Préparez-vous, Luc vient d'être attaqué par un Vongola »**

Puis leur chef sortis de la pièce les laissant seuls maintenant. Louis se demandant pourquoi Ren avait agi bizarrement sans aucune raison, demanda alors à l'utilisateur de couteaux :

**« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »**

L'ancien membre de la Varia soupira puis lui fit rappeler, que ce qu'il venait de réciter, venait, certes aussi de Shakespeare, mais ne venait pas du tout de la pièce de Roméo et Juliette... Louis regarda insensiblement Belphegor, haussa les épaules puis sortie de la pièce, connaissant Ren, impatient comme il était, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Il rajouta tout de même à Bel, que c'était peut-être une excuse des plus pitoyables qui existe dans l'histoire de ce monde, mais au moins leur chef n'avait pas éveillé le moindre soupçon de ce qu'il comptait faire juste après.

L'utilisateur des couteaux suivit l'autre blond de près, certes les élus étaient tous un peu anormaux dans leur tête mais au moins, il pouvait faire confiance à certaine personne comme Louis, et d'autres ou il fallait éviter tout contact, comme Luc... Mais lorsque Ren venait de leur annoncer que celui-ci venait d'être attaqué par un Vongola, il se demanda tout de même qui était assez idiot pour faire ça, mais en même temps, il n'en était pas moins triste, il en espérait même que le Vongola l'avait tué, au moins il en serait débarrassé...

_Du côté d'Emma et non Enma, pendant la scène de Roméo et Juliette avec Bel, Louis et Ren_

La jeune fille blonde était en ce moment même assise sur une petite table mignonne devant un restaurant de pâtisserie en compagnie de deux trois filles que vous connaissez tous... Oui, les trois jeunes filles étaient bel et bien (pas de sous-entendu s'il vous plaît), Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura et Chrome Dokuro. Comment ces quatre demoiselles avaient réussi à se retrouver ensemble à manger des petites sucreries, je vais être très brève...

Par ordre de Ren, la blonde aux yeux bleus devait, espionner l'homme qu'elle allait devoir affronter tout en rapportant le plus d'informations possible sur cette famille. Puis c'est en le cherchant dans pratiquement toute la ville qu'elle avait fini par se perdre pitoyablement, ne trouvant plus du tout son chemin, elle avait fini par demander de l'aide aux premières personnes qu'elle croisa... Et comme par le plus grand des hasards, ces personnes n'étaient nulles autres que les trois jeunes filles, accompagnant pratiquement tout le temps les Vongola, Kyoko, Haru et Chrome.

Les jeunes filles les plus généreuses et inconsciente qui puissent exister et ne sachant pas se qu'il ce passait avec Tsuna et les autres, proposèrent à Emma de lui faire une petite visite de la ville vu qu'elles avaient remarqués que la jeune blonde s'était perdu (instinct féminin sûrement). Celle-ci accepta sans se poser de questions, profitant par cette petite occasion, pour faire une petite pause bien méritée mais tout en continuant à essayer de trouver le Vongola. C'est comme ça que les quatre jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées assises autour d'une table, devant une petite pâtisserie avec plusieurs différents gâteaux, tous payés par les plus grands soins d'Emma.

Les trois écolières étaient habillées avec leurs uniformes alors que la jeune blonde aux yeux d'azur avait une petite veste bleu ciel avec un haut noir serrant au niveau de sa poitrine, les cheveux détachés avec toujours son papillon bleu sur le côté, un mini short noir et des bottes longues noir allant jusqu'au genou. Elles parlaient un peu de tout, mais surtout de n'importe quoi, sur la vie de Nanimori, ce qui se passait dans cette petite ville si paisible~. Puis Haru demanda soudainement, d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle avait voulu visiter cette ville. Emma posa délicatement sa petite cuillère qu'elle utilisait pour manger un gâteau aux fraises et elle finit par dire :

**« Je suis Allemande, un ami très proche voulait en quelque sorte visiter cette ville pour des raisons personnelles mais j'ai fini par le perdre de vue... C'est en quelque sort gênant... ha ha ha »**

Elle allait reprendre une petite part de gâteau mais elle fût interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable, elle s'excusa auprès de celles qui l'accompagnaient puis elle regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir, justement de la personne dont elle parlait avant, Ren :

_Message de Ren reçut le 20 octobre à 14h18_

_Rendez-vous dans 20 minutes au quartier Kokuyo._

_Luc vient de se faire attaquer par un Vongola_

Elle répondit de suite, ne voulant pas le faire attendre :

_Message pour Ren envoyé le 20 octobre à 14h19_

_Ok ça marche Ren-chan~_

_Juste... C'est où Kokuyo ?_

Puis quelques secondes plus tard...

_Message de Ren reçut le 20 octobre à 14h19_

_Débrouilles-toi_

Elle regarda quelques minutes au moins son portable puis hurla de colère, faisant sursauter les jeunes filles en face d'elle, Emma s'excusa pour son impolitesse puis elle eut une idée des plus géniales. Elle allait demander alors aux trois filles un renseignement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende légèrement derrière elle **« Il faut se dépêcher d'aller à Kokuyo land avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie »** et juste après **« Dépêche-toi dame-Tsuna »**. Emma se retourna pour voir d'où provenaient les bruits puis elle entendit d'une voix douce provenant de Kyoko Sasagawa :

**« C'est Tsuna-kun et Reborn qui sont entrain de courir ? »**

Haru regarda alors en direction des personnes entrain de courir puis elle affirma que c'était bien eux pour ensuite demander :

**« Hahi tu as raison desu ! Mais qui est l'infirmier et cette ravissante femme qui sont avec eux !? »**

Emma ne se préoccupait pas vraiment du pourquoi ni du comment, tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était ''Kokuyo land'' et il fallait qu'elle les suivent discrètement pour qu'elle puisse aussi s'y rendre... La jeune blonde se retourna, joignit ses mains puis dit :

**« Je suis tellement désolé mais je dois y aller »**

Elle se le va ensuite, puis commença à courir en direction de Tsuna tout en restant assez éloigné pour ne pas se faire repérer, laissant les trois autres filles, se posant plein de questions... Puis elles virent devant elles, une liasse de billets avec un petit mot dessus : _« Merci pour la visite~ »_.

Pour savoir comment tout ce bordel à, réussis à avoir lieu, il faut remonter 30 minutes avant cette scène, du côté du futur boss des Vongola Tsuna, du scientifique Shinki, de la charmante princesse Siana, de l'illusionniste Mukuro, de l'ancien arcobaleno Reborn et du majordome Miriam... Le scientifique fou venait d'arriver devant Sawada, se faisant passer, non cette fois-ci pour un ennemi mais plus pour un allié, en particulier, pour le nouveau professeur de Tsunayoshi.

Les cinq personnes venaient de se diviser en deux groupes, l'un était Siana, Miriam et Mukuro et l'autre était de Tsuna, Shinki et Reborn mais pour l'instant, nous nous occupons plus de celui avec la jeune princesse... La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent, se tenait en face de l'illusionniste Vongola, avec son majordome légèrement en retrait, elle croisa ses bras, juste en dessous de sa poitrine assez ferme puis elle finit par dire d'un ton très sérieux :

**« Je vais être très franche... Au point où tu en es, tu n'as aucune chance de vaincre qui que ce soit »**

Mukuro regarda la jeune femme, celle-ci rajouta par la même occasion que ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'abat sur son propre sort en pensant que c'est de sa faute si Koi avait été gravement blessé. Mukuro la regarda, se retourna puis juste avant de partir il dit :

**« Je n'ai pas à écouter une personne qui ne comprend rien »**

Puis l'illusionniste Vongola parti, les mains dans les poches, sous un regard, ne montrant pas le moindre sentiment, de Siana et surpris de Tsuna qui avait regardé la scène de loin... Justement de son côté, Shinki l'appela, voulant que le Vongola et toute son attention, celui-ci se retourna, regardant le scientifique droit dans les yeux. Shinki toujours de la même allure, portant toujours sa blouse d'infirmier, un T-shirt, un pantalon et des bottes noires, les cheveux ébouriffés et toujours avec son bandeau couvrant un œil.

Tsuna se retourna pour faire face au scientifique, dans la tête du Vongola, il ne voulait pas ou plutôt ne pouvait pas faire confiance en celui-ci, mais son intuition lui disait le totalement le contraire, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, il était entièrement perdu dans son esprit... Pouvait-il lui faire confiance, même après avoir fait autant d'horrible chose... Shinki en voyant ça, ne prêta pas vraiment grande attention, il sortit une petite boîte verte de sa poche et la balança en direction du châtain pour lui demander ensuite :

**« J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce qu'est une boîte arme, gamin Vongola »**

Tsuna, hocha de la tête pour dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre commentaire sur ce sujet, après avoir passé autant de temps dans le futur, il savait à quoi servaient ces boîtes et comment les utiliser. Shinki rajouta alors que c'était au moins une chose de fait puis il continua en disant :

**« Il y a trois ans de ça, moi-même et un autre scientifique très réputé dans la mafia, avons créés à base de ces simples boîtes d'autres beaucoup plus puissante, celle spécifique aux Vongola, comme celle que tu as sur toi qui détiens un lion à l'intérieur et d'autres, elles, spécifique aux élus... »**

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Rokudo Mukuro, il marchait tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à Kokuyo land, toujours les mains dans les poches, puis en montant les escaliers, il aperçut tout en haut une ombre qui reconnut directement, cette ombre ? Une personne qui ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le voir vivant dans ce monde et qu'il se devait d'exterminer, Luc. Le blond, voyant l'illusionniste, adressa un grand sourire puis dit avec un ton d'amusement :

**« Ah~ Voilà le Vongola que je cherchais~ »**

Mukuro s'arrêta juste devant lui, avec son trident dans une de ses mains, puis le blond continua en disant :

**« Alors~ ton petit neko n'a pas trop souffert j'espère~ mais tu sais~ il va beaucoup mieux maintenant, ça serait dommage que l'un de mes adorables petits serpents reviennent vers lui pour lui donner une autre dose de poison qui pourrait lui être mortelle~ »**

L'illusionniste à la tête d'ananas, regarda d'un air meurtrier le blondinet puis adressa un seul mot avant de commencer à l'attaquer ou plutôt un rire glacial que tout le monde connaît parfaitement :

**« Kufufu~ »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Rokudo Mukuro vs Luc**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Une orra très sombre entourait l'illusionniste Vongola qui s'était maintenant préparé au combat, Luc quant à lui, avait ses mains dans les poches tout en souriant à en montrer toutes ses dents, attendant impatiemment que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Mukuro pointa tout d'abord son trident en direction du blond puis le fit tourner autour de lui pour finir par faire apparaître une sorte d'ombre de couleur bleu marine autour de lui, devenant de plus en plus importante à chaque fois qu'il faisait tourner son trident. Puis une fois que le Vongola avait une assez grande ombre autour de lui, faisant virevolter sa veste et ses cheveux, il se propulsa en direction de l'élu qui ne vit pas l'attaque venir.

À tel point qu'il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'homme à la coupe d'ananas ''apparaître'' juste au niveau de son ventre mais il n'eût pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il sentit un gros coup de métal sur son abdominal, assez puissant qu'il se retrouva contre le mur de l'autre côté. Rokudo se rapprocha ensuite du blondinet tout en marchant, toujours avec cette même ombre autour de lui mais aussi son œil droit. Luc fit un petit gémissement de douleur puis commença à rire aux éclats en disant :

**« C-c'est magnifique ! Vas-y continue plus fort plus fort ! J'en veux encore ! Cette douleur si incroyable ! »**

L'élu sortit une boîte bleu foncé avec des coins en or de sa poche toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres qui n'avait pas disparu depuis, puis de son autre main il montra une bague à l'illusionniste qui avec son regard, signifiait qu'il n'en avait rien à branler. Luc continua à sourire puis ouvrit la boîte avec sa bague pour faire apparaître une sorte de gros serpent blanc aux yeux violet et bleu de longueur de plus de 20 mètres entre les deux combattants. La bestiole regarda le Vongola avec un grand intérêt mais attendit tout de même les ordres de son maître pour attaquer.

Mukuro, toujours le même sentiment de haine à l'intérieur de lui, ne prêta pratiquement pas attention au serpent assez imposant qui pourtant était juste devant lui. Luc qui devint de plus en plus exacerbé en voyant le manque de réflexion que procurait l'illusionniste face à son chouchou, l'ordonna alors de l'attaquer au plus grand bonheur du monstre qui le fit directement en ouvrant la bouche montrant ses crochets assez imposants avec un léger coulis d'un liquide de couleur violette.

Rokudo sauta au-dessus de la tête du monstre blanc pour éviter l'attaque, roula le trident autour de lui pour ensuite donner un coup en plein sur la tête de la bestiole mais malheureusement ne fit aucune égratignure. Le serpent visa avec sa queue, le dos de son ennemi mais celui-ci, ayant une renommée assez importante et craint par plusieurs personnes, ne se fit pas avoir par ce coup bas et l'évita sans problème. Mukuro en profita même pour prendre appui sur le bout du serpent puis sauter en direction du blond.

Luc en voyant l'attaque, qui était assez rapide mais moins que celle d'avant et sachant que son chouchou serait beaucoup trop lent pour l'aider. Il sortit une deuxième boîte et l'ouvrit juste en face de l'illusionniste qui se fit emporter par une plus d'une centaine de mini serpent junior du monstre. Les mini bestioles s'attaquèrent de suite au garçon à la coupe d'ananas en le mordant, laissant couler leurs venins dans son corps. Le nuage des élus croisa ses bras contre son torse et déclara de manière supérieure :

**« Ha ha ! C'est tout ce dont est capable le grand Rokudo Mukuro ! Je... arg ! »**

Le blondinet qui était trop occupé par son discours, se fit avoir une nouvelle fois par l'illusionniste qui était apparus derrière lui comme par magie et avait transpercé avec son trident juste en dessous du cœur de Luc. L'élu cracha du sang, écarquilla des yeux puis se demanda :

**« C-comment... J-j'ai pu me faire avoir par un roturier... -tousse- »**

Puis l'illusionniste répondit sarcastiquement :

**« Tu as perdu pour une seule et unique raison, parce que j'étais ton adversaire »**

Et Mukuro enleva son trident du corps de Luc qui tomba par terre, faisant disparaître tous les serpents blancs par terre. Rokudo entendit ensuite au loin son nom, il se retourna puis vit le Vongola Judaime en train de courir affolé, il remarqua aussi la femme aux cheveux argentés qui lui hurla :

**« Espèce de con ! »**

C'était une façon à elle de lui saluer... Non reprenons sérieusement, Siana venait de lui insulter puis continua en lui gueulant dessus pour ne pas changer :

**« J'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas les toucher ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »**

Le gardien de la brume de la Vongola répondit ensuite comme si de rien n'était, comme si embrocher quelqu'un était une situation des plus normals et tout à fait respectable :

**« - Kufufu~ J'ai juste rendu justice **

**- Quelle justice !?**

**- La mienne~ »**

La princesse se retint pour se frapper contre le front, face à la stupidité de l'illusionniste... Puis ce qu'elle redoutait arriva... Le reste du groupe des élus pratiquement au grand complet arriva en face d'eux. Il y avait le chef, Ren dans toute sa splendeur, à sa droite la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent, Angel et à la gauche du garçon il y avait Louis et Belphegor toujours sous une cape, ne sachant pas que pratiquement tout le monde savait que c'était lui.

Ren observa attentivement la scène devant lui puis ordonna au blond par terre de se relever et d'arrêter de faire l'abrutit mais ne reçut pas de réponse de la part de Luc, juste un gémissement puis un petit rire étouffé... Le blondinet releva sa tête puis commença à rire aux éclats en disant :

**« Ha ha ha ! C'est tellement marrant ! Encore ! Je veux encore jouer ! »**

Le chef des élus s'avança vers le blond, ignorant totalement l'illusionniste puis donna un coup de pied sur la blessure de Luc pour le faire réagir, ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment vu qu'il se tordit de rire encore plus violemment. Tsuna se retint pour ne pas crier sur le chef des élus, retenu par Siana qui savait très bien que ça titillait le futur Boss des Vongola de voir le garçon aux cheveux noirs traiter ses gardiens de cette manière.

Ren regarda dégouter le blondinet, soupira puis se demanda à voix haute :

**« Qui m'a foutu ce boulet sérieusement... »**

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ordonna à un de ces majordomes qui venaient tout juste d'apparaître à côté de lui, de prendre le blond et de l'emmener à la base, ce qu'ils firent sans poser de questions et rapidement. Ren s'apprêtait à partir mais une douce voix un peu au loin le fit s'arrêter :

**« Ren-chan attend ! »**

Le chef des élus s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix d'une gente dame qui venait d'arriver complètement essoufflé, juste derrière le groupe des Vongola, s'appuyant sur ses genoux en essayant de reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille blonde se releva ensuite, faisant rebondir sa poitrine très imposante, Tsuna ne voyant que ça, commença à rougir puis remarquant ça, la jeune blondinette adressa un petit sourire et courra vers le futur Boss des Vongola pour déposer un doux baiser sur ces lèvres.

Sawada Tsunayoshi beaucoup trop surpris ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la jeune blonde allait passer à un stade supérieur mais le chef des élus, d'une voix énervée demanda :

**« Qu'es-tu en train de faire Emma ? »**

La jeune blonde, se retira des lèvres du châtain lui adressa un petit sourire puis un clin d'oeil pour partir en direction de Ren par la suite et lui répondre qu'elle voulait juste ''goûter'' aux lèvres d'un paysan, elle rajouta ensuite en regarda Tsuna :

**« Des lèvres bien douces pour un roturier~ »**

Puis la jeune blonde partie à côté des autres membres des élus qui n'avaient pas bougé, laissant leur chef faire tout le boulot, pour le faire si quelqu'un d'autre le fait à votre place après tout. Reborn et le scientifique Shinki n'avaient pas bougé d'un seul doigt, observant la scène avec intérêt alors que Tsuna était encore sous le choc et complètement rouge, Siana, elle beaucoup plus intéressé demanda :

**« Que faisons-nous maintenant pour le combat »**

Ren se retourna pour voir la jeune princesse de l'autre clan puis répondit :

**« Nous ferons comme si ce combat n'avait pas eu lieu je reconnais qu'un des élus est aussi coupable et vais alors fermer les yeux »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent hocha de la tête, étant en accord avec le chef des élus puis regarda d'un air d'assassins l'illusionniste des Vongola qui ne s'occupa pas vraiment, s'étant assez vengé, même si ce n'était pas assez à son goût. Il aurait tant aimé le torturer et l'entendre crier lui suppliant d'arrêter, il partit alors en direction du groupe des Vongola, s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau de Siana puis continua sa route juste avant de dire :

**« Je suis juste devenu un gardien parce que c'était une manière plus facile d'obtenir le corps de Sawada Tsunayoshi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir »**

La jeune princesse ne dit rien, juste soupira à la ténacité de l'illusionniste puis, alors que ça suffisait assez, une autre enfin non, trois autres personnes arrivèrent mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de son retourner pour savoir qui c'était... Car oui rien qu'à la voix, tout le monde savait qui c'était en tout cas, s'ils côtoyaient la dixième génération des Vongola :

**« JUDAIME ! »**

Oui c'était bien la tempête de la Vongola, Gokudera Hayato et son mentor qui venaient d'arriver en compagnie du majordome de la princesse Siana, qui leur avaient prévenu de la situation par ordre justement de son maître. Ren qui trouva l'air étouffant, beaucoup trop de roturier à son goût avait-il murmuré, il partit, suivi de ses ''gardiens'' en direction d'Hayato et des deux autres comme c'était le chemin pour rentrer à leur base.

Ren s'arrêta ensuite en face du mentor d'Hayato et demanda à celui-ci :

**« Depuis quand côtoies-tu la Vongola ? ST181... »**

Le dénommé ST181 regarda le chef des élus puis répondit :

**« J'ai pris ma retraite depuis des lustres maintenant c'est simplement Styng »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, pas vraiment satisfait rétorqua en disant :

**« Quand on est un tueur à gage clandestin on le reste même si on a pris une soi-disant ''retraite'' »**

L'homme aux cheveux rouges ardents se gratta le crâne face à la détermination et à l'entêtement de Ren mais ne rajouta rien et laissa les élus passer en mettant son bras devant la tempête Vongola pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas, lui aussi faire une connerie stupide. Hayato quant à lui, regarda discrètement le jeune homme sous la cape, légèrement écoeuré maintenant de la tournure des évènements puis une fois qu'ils étaient bien tous partis, ils partirent en courant en direction du groupe de Tsuna.

Siana soupira de soulagement sachant que l'humeur du chef des élus pouvait varier d'une seconde à l'autre, Miriam s'inclina devant elle puis raconta comment se passait l'entraînement des autres gardiens pour l'instant :

**« Hibari Kyoya et ses maîtres ne fond que se battre entre eux sans relâche tout comme Sasagawa Ryohei mais l'entraînement de Lambo Bovino et Yamamoto Takeshi n'avance malheureusement pas »**

La jeune princesse Siana haussa des sourcils, demanda comme cela pouvait-il être possible que le gardien de la pluie et de la foudre ne fasse rien puis son majordome répondit :

**« - Le mentor et Lambo Bovino sont en train de faire une partie de UNO et Yamamoto Takeshi livre des sushis pendant que son mentor se prélasse à la piscine municipale avec un cocktail au fruit exotique **

**- COMMENT ÇA !? »**

Pendant ce temps, alors que la princesse et son majordome discutaient très sérieusement et sans crier, Sawada encore sous le choc après le baiser murmura des petits **« framboise... » **quelques fois alors que Styng fumait tranquillement, en arrière laissant son élève prendre une pause. D'ailleurs, Gokudera Hayato non seulement inquiet que son Boss soit dans cet état-là, il était des plus énervés en voyant la figure du scientifique, il se précipita vers lui puis lui gueula dessus :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout la lui !? »**

La tempête Vongola n'attendit pas la réponse des autres pour prendre de ses mains le col de la blouse de Shinki qui adressa un sourire à l'argenter, amusé par cette réaction, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce genre de personne, aussi ardente qu'une bombe s'attaquant à n'importe qui comme un chien enragé. Gokudera s'énerva encore plus en voyant la tête du scientifique se foutre de lui, il s'apprêtait à donner le point bien mérité qu'il réservait spécialement pour lui mais fût arrêté par son mentor qui lui rappela que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre ce genre de personne.

Hayato encore hésitant, baissa son bras mais non sa garde contre Shinki puis se dirigea enfin vers son Judaime pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas et il entendit de la bouche du châtain :

**« - Framboises... lèvres... goût... framboises...**

**- Ju-Judaime ? »**

Reborn, l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune soupira puis donna un coup de poing pour faire réveiller son stupide élève sous le choc en disant :

**« - Debout élève incompétent**

**- HIIIE Reborn ! »**

Puis il n'eût pas de temps de rajouter autre chose que la jeune princesse Siana s'approcha d'eux et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

**« On va changer le programme et s'attaquer directement aux élus dès demain matin »**

_Du côté de Rokudo Mukuro_

L'illusionniste marcha tranquillement, les mains dans les poches en plein milieu de la rue, la tête dans les nuages, pensant à une personne en particulier. Puis alors qu'il était en train de marcher sans se poser de questions, il percuta une personne plus petit que lui. Il alla s'excuser, étant une personne très polie en dehors de son côté psychopathe sadique mais la personne en question lui dit d'une voix très joyeuse :

**« Yeh Muku-chi~ »**

Rokudo Mukuro écarquilla des yeux voyant la personne qui hanté ses pensés depuis le début puis le seul mot qu'il réussit à dire était :

**« Koi... »**

_Du côté des élus_

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à leurs bases et étaient allés chacun de leur côté, on pouvait apercevoir une tête blonde en train de rentrer dans une salle blanche et très couteuse avec des rebords en or un peu partout. Le blond demanda au jeune homme assis en face du bureau en train d'écrire une lettre :

**« Vous m'avez demandé Ren-san »**

Ren leva la tête en entendant son nom puis voyant la personne à qui, il voulait parler en face de lui, il lui proposa de s'asseoir et dit :

**« Si je t'ai appelé Belphegor c'est pour une petite mission que je suis sûr que tu vas réussir haut la main »**

L'ancien gardien de la tempête de la Varia haussa des sourcils, bien sur non vu à Ren à cause de sa frange puis demanda en quoi consistait cette mission alors qu'ils étaient déjà occupés par les futurs combats qui allaient arriver prochainement. Le chef des élus posa son stylo à côté du tas de feuilles, posa sa tête contre la paume de sa main et rajouta :

**« J'ai cru entendre que tu étais avant avec un des gardiens de la Vongola, ne me demande pas comment je le sais, sache que je suis au courant de toutes les relations qui ce passe entre mes gardiens comme par exemple la petite histoire entre toi et Luc »**

Le blond écarquilla des yeux se demandant comment Ren avait pu savoir tout ça et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire avec le Vongola après ça... Sachant qu'il pouvait donner l'ordre de le tuer même si c'était un membre d'une famille mafieuse très réputé et en même temps alliés aux élus. Mais à son plus grand étonnement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira puis dit :

**« Mais je vais fermer l'oeil sur ça en revanche j'aimerais un échange rien n'est gratuit n'est-ce pas Belphegor-kun~ »**

L'utilisateur de couteaux avala de la salive, sentant de moins en moins cette histoire puis demanda de quel échange il voulait faire. Ren sortit alors une poupée de son tiroir ayant une coupe de poulpe de couleur argenté. Il la fit tourner pour voir à peu près chaque recoin de celle-ci, l'admirant et répondit toujours la tête contre la paume de sa main gauche :

**« J'aimerais que tu te rends cette nuit chez ce Vongola et que tu tires quelques informations »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna); ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Amour ou trahison**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

_Du côté de Lambo, son mentor et I-Pin_

**"UNO! »**

Le jeune bovino hurla à plein poumon à sa grande joie d'avoir enfin gagné au bout de plusieurs partis de suite. Son mentor, qui avait totalement oublié sa mission de départ et avait joué avec lui toute la journée, à commencer par le lancer à la balle, cache-cache, jeux vidéo et maintenant ce fameux jeux de société UNO avec I-Pin et Lambo. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table à manger, la jeune et ravissante maman de Tsunayoshi déposa un plateau rempli de petit biscuit et trois tasses de thé vert, toujours avec son sourire radieux, heureuse de voir Lambo et I-Pin s'amuser avec leur nouvel ami.

Nana demanda ensuite au jeune homme aux cheveux de couleur orange comment il s'appelait et d'où il venait vu qu'il avait un lège accent. Le mentor du gardien de la foudre Vongola, toujours avec son sourire répondit avec plaisir :

**« Je ne sais plus vraiment d'où je suis et où je vais... Je me suis perdu en fait à vrai dire je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle »**

La jeune maman posa délicatement sa main droite contre sa joue puis avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose d'autre, le jeune rouquin ajouta en se servant quelques morceaux de gâteaux :

**« Mais si je suis ici, c'est par demande d'une certaine personne et... »**

Soudainement le jeune garçon légèrement amnésique se rappela de la demande de cette personne justement, il ouvra en grand sa bouche, transpira et écarquilla les yeux en regardant le bébé Vongola qui était en train de se curer le nez gracieusement, puis annonça :

**« Merde... »**

_Du côté de Mukuro et Koi_

L'illusionniste qui venait tout juste de se retrouver face à face a son amant qui était resté pendant 2 ou 3 jours à l'hôpital, le serra très fortement contre lui. Même avec les regards indiscrets des passagers, et oui au Japon c'était encore très mal vu de s'afficher devant tout le monde en couple, par manque de politesse. Mais le jeune homme a la coupe d'ananas ne s'occupait pas vraiment des autres, s'il pouvait coucher avec lui sur le banc d'a côté il le ferait.

Koi encore un peu "faible", venant à peine de se réveiller il y a quelques heures et s'étant levé puis partie sans l'autorisation du médecin qui c'était chargé de son bien, adressa un petit gémissement de douleur. Voyant cela, Rokudo desserra un peu son emprise mais le couvera tout de même avec sa veste de couleur vert foncé et lui sortit des petits mots doux qu'il ne sortait qu'au neko et à personne d'autre :

**« Je t'aime tellement tu m'as fait une de c'est frayeur, plus jamais je te laisse seul »**

Koi prit alors le col de l'illusionniste et déposa un petit baiser timide, rougissant telle une tomate bien mûre face à la phrase de Mukuro même si celui-ci le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le gardien de la brume de la Vongola, après le baiser, murmura à l'oreille du neko de manière séduisante :

**« Et si on rentrait~ »**

Koi informé de la situation des élus hocha de la tête négativement puis lui dit ironiquement :

**« Non non non~ Tu dois aller rejoindre la vieille dame pour ton entraînement maintenant~ »**

L'illusionniste aux yeux vairons, regarda étonner son neko se demandant comment il avait su mais avant qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, Koi mit sa main perpendiculairement au niveau du visage de son amant et fit des petits gestes en disant :

**«Tchi tchi tchi ~»**

Mukuro prit alors la main du jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge et déposa un baiser royal sur la phalange de la main puis alla chez la princesse Siana maintenant que Koi était réveillé il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais au lieu d'y aller seul, il prit son neko par le bras et l'enlaça sous son bras et murmura avant de partir :

**« Toi tu viens avec moi. Et attends-toi à ce que ce soir tu y passes~ »**

Et c'est sur une phrase assez perverse et qui donnait un grand aperçu sur ce qu'il allait se passer le soir même...

_Du côté de Manami, la tutrice de Takeshi_

La jeune femme, très petite en taille, était en ce moment sur une chaise longue en train de faire une petite bronzette au bord de la piscine municipale de Nanimori, tenant un cocktail dans sa main gauche avec des lunettes de soleil comme si elle se prenait pour une top-modèle. Elle portait un petit maillot de bain rose avec un panda à l'arrière.

Elle buvait tranquillement se disant qu'elle n'aurait plus de problème, s'étant débarrassée du gardien de la pluie de la Vongola et faisant croire à Siana qu'en fait elle l'entraînait pour qu'elle soit en total paix. Mais la vie lui avait réservé quelque chose de beaucoup plus croustillante aujourd'hui. Car oui, alors qu'elle buvait sereinement son jus, des jeunes racailles, se croyant supérieur c'étaient rapprochés de Manami et un du groupe lui avait dit :

**« Wesh la gamine qu'est-ce que tu chefi ici c'est notre cepla » **(déf. : Bonjour jeune demoiselle, je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais c'est notre place ici)

La ''gamine'', remonta ses lunettes pour voir d'où provenait tout ce brouhaha insupportable pour s'apercevoir que c'était 3 jeunes d'à peu près 16 ans avec leurs maillots de bain limite à la raie du cul et des casquettes à l'envers sur leur crâne. Manami remit ses lunettes correctement et les ignora totalement réveillant la soi-disant colère des jeunes sûrement en manque qui se mirent plus près de la petite femme aux cheveux rosés, un autre dressa son poing avec un petit sourire narquois et ajouta :

**« Je ne crois pas qu'on s'est bien compris »**

Et avant qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose d'autre, il sentit une pression à son poignet. Il se retourna alors pour voir de quoi ça provenait et il vit un jeune homme plus grand que lui, assez musclé et un sourire idiot sur son visage, portant un maillot bain bleu marine et un tablier marqué ''Takesushi''. Le garçon avec le poing en l'air regarda d'un air de tueur le jeune homme venant d'arriver et lui ordonna de le lâcher, ce jeune homme tenant toujours le poignet et avec le même sourire dit :

**« Vous ne voyez pas que vous la dérangez »**

Et puis les deux autres ayant les mains libres se mirent à attaquer le jeune homme qui s'était incrusté, mais sans succès car d'une vitesse phénoménale il donna un coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac des deux qui s'étaient jeté sur lui, alors qu'il avait une main prise. Les deux tombèrent par terre de douleur et le dernier de la bande sentit le tour de son poignet se resserrer, il essaya de s'enlever de la pression mais sans succès, celui qui tenait son poignet dit alors par la suite :

**« Je ne crois pas qu'on s'est bien compris »**

Puis alors que les deux qui s'étaient retrouvés par terre coururent après cette phrase, le dernier essayait par tous les moyens de s'échapper d'ici. Il tordit pratiquement son poignet pour essayer de s'enfuir mais voyant que c'était totalement inutile avec la force de l'autre jeune homme, il ajouta finalement :

**« C'est bon j'ai compris maintenant lâche moi »**

Et voyant qu'il avait compris l'homme avec le tablier ''takesushi'' le laissa enfin partir. La jeune femme aux cheveux rosés, qui avait entendu la scène et légèrement vu, affirma juste après :

**« Ce n'est pas en me montrant ta petite force que je vais tout de même t'entraîner Yamamoto Takshi »**

Le Vongola de la pluie adressa alors un sourire tout en riant et répondit nostalgiquement :

**« Ha ha ha ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai aidé »**

Manami releva ses lunettes pour une seconde fois et demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça alors et celui-ci répondit normalement :

**« Mah c'est juste que je vendais les sushis de mon père et que j'ai vu une demoiselle en détresse »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux rosés regarda quelques secondes l'épéiste puis referma les yeux pour lui dire à la fin :

**« Dégage maintenant »**

Puis Yamamoto Takeshi partit avec toujours ce même sourire livrer le reste des sushis aux clients, laissant Manami seule qui murmura un petit **« abrutit... »** avant de se recoucher.

_Du côté de Belphegor et Ren_

**« J'aimerais que tu te rends cette nuit chez ce Vongola et que tu tires quelques informations »**

Belphegor regarda alors surpris le chef des élus et demanda finalement pourquoi il voulait qu'il tire quelques informations et si soudainement. Ren ferma les yeux toujours la poupée dans la main et répondit :

**« Cette foutue Siana... Je suis sûr qu'elle a quelque chose en tête... C'est pour ça que je te demande de tirer des informations sur comment il compte s'y prendre pour la suite des évènements »**

Voyant la tête surprise du blond, le chef des élus montra la petite poupée à la tempête puis demanda s'il connaissait les poupées vaudous, le prince blond hocha de la tête puis écarquilla des yeux sachant où voulait en venir Ren. Belphegor voyant ensuite le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs chantonner devant cette poupée, il se leva et accepta alors la demande de Ren et sans protestation. Le chef des élus aux cheveux noirs adressa un petit sourire, rangea sa poupée et se pressa contre son fauteuil pour finalement dire heureux :

**« Très bien tu partiras à 22 heures chez lui bien sûr tu peux utiliser n'importe quel moyen~ ****et tu rentreras avant 8 heures le lendemain ****»**

L'ancien blond de la Varia hocha de la tête puis se leva pour partir.

_Du côté de Siana et quelques Vongola_

Siana qui attendait que Mukuro et Koi arrivent, soupira enfin en les voyants venir, comment elle le savait ? Elle avait demandé au neko de trouver un moyen pour faire changer d'avis l'illusionniste. C'est à ce moment-là que la dixième génération de la Vongola se retrouva pratiquement, il ne manquait plus que Ryohei qui était encore et toujours en plein combat contre son mentor en plein milieu de la forêt. C'était plus particulièrement des échanges entre poings de l'homme extrême et des coups de couteau ou des coups de pied d'Isabel.

Mais aussi Lambo qui avait finalement rien fait de la journée, même si son tuteur s'était souvenue, Siana lui avait demandé de ne rien faire comme c'était encore qu'un bébé, ils avaient alors continué à jouer tous ensembles. Et Hibari qui était lui aussi en plein combat contre Dino et Mitsumi sur le toit de l'école, la jeune femme en général balancé plein de bombe alors que le nuage Vongola les évitait ou bien les renvoyait quand il en avait l'occasion. Le Boss Cavallone quelques fois, se battais au corps-à-corps avec son fouet contre le chef disciplinaire de Nanimori pour l'entraîner aussi. La pauvre école en avait vu de toutes les couleurs ce jour-là...

Le groupe avec Siana était alors constitué de son majordome Miriam, Styng le mentor de Gokudera, Shinki le scientifique, Reborn l'ancien arcobaleno du soleil, Tsunayoshi le futur Boss de la Vongola, Gokudera Hayato son bras droit, Mukuro Rokudo l'illusionniste, Koi le neko. Mais il y avait aussi Yamamoto Takeshi qui venait tout juste d'arriver à cause d'un appelle de la princesse aux cheveux argentés, voyant que Manami n'allait rien faire, celle-ci avait décidée de le prendre avec elle, de toute façon il fallait re-modifier le plan, par contre plus tard elle allait particulièrement s'occuper d'elle pour avoir osé désobéir à son ordre.

Enfin voilà, les 10 personnes étaient réunies mais les retrouvailles de Koi avec Gokudera et Tsuna mais aussi l'étonnante arrivé de Takeshi avaient un peu retardé la petite réunion que Siana voulait faire... En même temps pour les trois Vongola, ça faisait assez longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus vu le neko en bonne santé, depuis le moment où ils sont tous sortis du laboratoire... Mais souvenez-vous... Il y avait aussi Shinki dans le groupe et en le voyant, l'amant de l'illusionniste Vongola se mit en une position près pour le combat mais fût malheureusement pour lui, retenu par Siana qui mit son bras entre les deux.

Koi ne trouvant pas ça normal que personne ne réagisse à la présence de Shinki surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé avec lui. Le neko se retourna alors en direction de Mukuro qui était juste derrière lui et lui demanda :

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas ! »**

L'illusionniste ne répondit pas mais continua à regarder le scientifique qui avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, adorant quand les personnes le regardaient avec méfiance, le craignaient mais surtout le détestaient et avaient cette haine dans les yeux. Koi se tourna alors vers la tempête Vongola, n'ayant pas de réponse de son amant et ajouta :

**« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas non plus... Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de lui que Belphegor est... »**

Gokudera regarda de manière beaucoup plus haineuse le scientifique et murmura, assez fort pour que le neko l'entende :

**« Crois-moi si je pouvais je l'aurais déjà explosé... »**

Puis juste après, Koi se décontracta quand il sentit les mains ferme et chaleureuse de Mukuro sur ses épaules, celui-ci lui murmura contre son oreille d'une voix séduisante mais uniquement pour le neko :

**« Après cette histoire on s'en occupera ne t'inquiète pas »**

Le jeune garçon aux membres de chat laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, et rangea son arme qu'il avait sortie pour embrocher l'homme borgne. Siana en voyant que le neko s'était calmé, croisa ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine la faisant remonter, elle fit semblant de tousser pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde puis dit enfin en remarquant que tout le monde la regardait :

**« Très bien... Si je vous ai appelé c'est pour vous prévenir du changement de plan, nous n'allons pas nous laisser attaquer par les élus mais bien au contraire nous allons les attaquer par surprise »**

Elle reprit son souffle puis continua :

**« Pour cela, aujourd'hui nous allons continuer l'entraînement puis demain à 8 heures du matin nous attaquerons le QG, ne vous inquiétez pas je sais parfaitement où il ce trouve des questions ? »**

Tout le monde ayant compris, ils hochèrent alors tous la tête, sauf une personne... Tsunayoshi Sawada. Le futur Boss des Vongola demanda pourquoi il allait devoir se battre, surtout les attaquer par surprise. En entendant ça, Siana faillit se frapper la main contre son crâne mais telle une princesse, elle se retint et garda toute la tranquillité et répondit :

**« Si tu as envi que d'autres proche se fasse attaquer ou même tuer alors c'est ton choix »**

Le Vongola baissa la tête en murmurant un petit non mais même si des amis ou même de la famille allaient être touchés, il avait un très mauvais sentiment... Reborn connaissant très bien son élève, sentit que celui-ci avait un mauvais sentiment mais il n'ajouta rien et laissa la princesse aux cheveux argentés faire le reste. C'est donc après ce petit non du châtain que Siana attendit pour voir si d'autres personnes avaient une question ou une objection à faire puis dit à haute voix :

**« Et bien que l'entraînement commence alors »**

C'est alors que commencèrent plusieurs heures d'entraînement intensif, Shinki avait reçu l'ordre de préparer Tsuna et Takeshi en même temps, plus dans l'observation que dans la pratique. Styng en duo avec Miriam, préparèrent Hayato dans sur son style de combat. Siana s'occupait personnellement de Mukuro au niveau de sa vue alors que Koi regardait pendant ce temps, tout en mangeant des takoyakis, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ils les entraînèrent dans ces domaines assez bizarres... Les mentors savaient pertinemment comment aller être leurs adversaires.

Puis finalement les heures passèrent et chacun rentrèrent chez eux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être enfin prêt pour le combat de demain. Hibari et Ryohei avaient eux aussi leurs entraînements, pour leurs plus grand malheur vu qu'ils trouvaient ça très amusant... Mais bon lorsque Reborn vous propose un échange ou que le maître Pao Pao vous dit quelque chose, les deux Vongola ne pouvaient pas refuser~.

_Du côté de Mukuro et Koi_

L'illusionniste, avec le neko, marchèrent dans le noir jusqu'à leurs petits studios loués, en même temps il était 22 heures passées... Rokudo ayant prévenue ses ''compagnons'', c'est-à-dire Ken et Chikusa, qu'il voulait avoir ses moments intimes avec le petit chaton. Puis arrivé, la première chose que fit le Vongola et d'embarquer Koi dans leurs lits et de l'embrasser tendrement tout en disant après quelques baisers :

**« Je t'aime mon doux neko »**

Oui c'était dans ces quelques moments que le jeune homme ayant des particules de chat pouvait voir les vrais sentiments de l'illusionniste qui ne le montrait qu'à lui. Le garçon à la coupe d'ananas pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celle-ci gonflée de Koi qui adressa un gémissement. Mukuro commença à demander l'entrée ce que le neko autorisa sans problème puis le Vongola poussa lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de Koi.

Le garçon vairon retira pendant le baiser, les vêtements en trop du neko et déposa des baisers tendres contre le cou de son uke et caressa l'arrière de celui-ci. Puis pour gêner son amant, trouvant ça amusant de le voir rougir sous ses touchés il demanda, complètement excité avec une voix rauque et le sourire aux lèvres :

**« Alors mon petit neko-chan~ est-ce que tu aimes ça~ »**

Puis étonnamment, Koi répondit complètement excité, n'ayant pas eu de partie de jambe en l'air depuis très longtemps, à savoir 3 jours... :

**« O-oui... Mmm~ »**

Et avec un peu de joie l'illusionniste demanda :

**« Que veux-tu que je te fasses~ ? »**

Puis d'une façon incroyable et d'une voix assez forte, en même temps quand Mukuro a sa main baladeuse sur le membre maintenant dur et en train de jouer avec, la seule réponse que vous pouvez dire est :

**« Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi Muku~ ! »**

Le gardien de la brume Vongola adressa un petit sourire puis ajouta :

**« Si tel est votre désir~ Je me dois de répondre à votre souhait »**

Rokudo Mukuro enleva le bas de ses vêtements, prit les jambes du neko pour les mettres sur ses épaules afin que la pénétration soit bien profonde et agréable et il se pencha. D'une main il positionna son membre à l'entrée de la caverne d'Ali Baba et de l'autre il caressa le membre très dur de la passion du neko puis entra profondément à l'intérieur.

Une fois bien à l'intérieur sous les gémissements de douleur de Koi, il caressa son membre et sa queue-de-chat pour échanger cette petite douleur par une passion forte et un désir de vouloir continuer encore et encore... Puis alors qu'il essayait de trouver l'endroit tant attendu des deux amants, au bout d'un certain moment le neko hurla :

**« Mmm~ Mukuro oh~ ici ici~ continus vite~ »**

Et c'est alors qu'enchaînèrent les multiples cous de bassin du Vongola contre celui de Koi puis, après plusieurs gémissements des deux amants, ils se déversèrent ensemble. Le neko essayant de reprendre son souffle, se laissa tomber contre le lit alors que Mukuro sortit du corps frêle de celui-ci pour s'effondrer juste à côté de lui. L'illusionniste prit ensuite dans ses bras, Koi et le caressa contre lui tout en lui murmurant :

**« Je t'aime tellement »**

Puis avant de s'endormir dans les bras de morphée, le neko lui répondit :

**« J-je t'aime aussi... »**

Puis les deux amants, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et étant ensemble depuis un peu plus de 3 ans maintenant s'endormirent une nouvelle fois ensemble.

_Du côté de Gokudera Hayato_

La tempête Vongola venait tout juste de terminer de manger et s'être pris une bonne douche juste après être rentré dans son appartement assez vide et sombre, en sortant la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et quelques goûte tombant encore de ses cheveux mouillés à travers son corps (bavaient tout le monde bavaient *Q*). Il allait allumer sa télévision mais le son du frappement de sa porte se fit entendre, il se dirigea alors vers son entré, ouvrit puis avec ce qu'il vit devant lui, il ne sût pas quoi faire... Être heureux ? Surpris ? Énervé... ? Mais finalement il sortit la seule phrase qu'il arriva à sortir de sa bouche :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Bel ? »**

Le blond adressa un petit sourire gêné et répondit :

**« Ushishi~ Je suis de retour »**

Puis Gokudera claqua sa porte au nez de l'ancien membre de la Vongola, totalement surpris par ce geste qu'il ouvrit en grand sa bouche puis commença à frapper plus fortement la porte du Vongola en gueulant :

**« C'est quoi ça ! Hayato ouvre de suite cette porte ! »**

Alors que le blond continua à frapper en attendant que l'argenté craque et lui ouvre finalement, c'est après une bonne minute que la tempête Vongola ouvrit la porte tout en gueulant :

**« Arrête ça tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! »**

L'utilisateur de couteau adressa un sourire narquois et rétorqua :

**« Shishi~ Pour ça je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi~ »**

Le pianiste alla le frapper mais au lieu de ça il prit le blond par son col, l'embarqua chez lui, ferma derrière lui et le plaqua contre le mur d'à côté. Gokudera admira ensuite l'ancien membre de la Varia devant lui, soupira puis le lâcha finalement. L'argenté se recula puis lâche finalement son masque, il serra contre son corps, Belphegor, en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui murmurer finalement :

**« Abrutit qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ces 3 ans pour te foutre dans cette merde »**

L'ancien membre de la Varia, mit ses mains autour du cou du Vongola pour se laisser faire puis remarqua quelque chose de pas très ''confortable'' et il n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer à l'argenté :

**« Hayato... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette tenue ? »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite adressa un petit sourire puis mordilla lobe de l'oreille du prince en murmurant :

**« Je viens simplement de sortir de la douche, pourtant tu m'as souvent vu sans rien je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne maintenant~ »**

Belphegor aller répondre, gêné de cette phrase du Vongola mais celui-ci se retira et ajouta :

**« Tu veux quelques choses à boire faut qu'on parle sérieusement... »**

Le blond demanda alors un chocolat chaud, rougissant encore après le toucher de Gokudera juste avant puis pendant que l'argenté prépara à boire, l'ancien tempête de la Varia s'installa sur le bord du canapé. Hayato ayant fini, arriva avec deux tasses, il en donna une à l'utilisateur de couteau et commença à boire dans la sienne pour finalement demander :

**« Comment tu as faits pour te retrouver avec ces types ? »**

Belphegor termina le reste de son chocolat chaud, posa la tasse sur la table basse juste devant et avoua enfin :

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... »**

Le pianiste haussa alors des sourcils, demandant au blond de s'expliquer plus clairement et celui-ci soupira puis raconta finalement :

**« - Tu te souviens que normalement si j'étais parti c'était uniquement pour m'entraîner avec Shinki**

**- Sans me prévenir... »**

Le blond ignora alors le commentaire d'Hayato et continua en disant :

**« - Je suis resté pendant 1 an sans soucis avec lui**

**- Sans me contacter »**

Mais cette fois-ci Belphegor demanda :

**« Tu vas continuer à me couper la parole ? »**

La tempête de la Vongola continua à regarder sans rien dire de plus le blond et celui-ci continua alors son histoire :

**« Je vais être bref, au bout de la deuxième année j'ai baissé ma garde une fois et j'ai finalement était forcé à rejoindre ce clan... »**

Gokudera continua à regarder intensément le prince puis demanda comment il pouvait être forcé à rejoindre un groupe sans rien puis juste après avoir demandé, l'argenté remarqua que Bel était quasiment en train de trembler de frayeur. Voyant ça, Hayato posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse du blond, posa sa tasse à côté de celle de son invité puis déposa un doux baiser pour le réconforter puis il murmura :

**« C'est bon je suis là maintenant »**

Le prince se tourna ensuite vers l'homme bombe, surpris, qui était en train de sourire tendrement puis le Vongola se cramponna aux lèvres entrouvertes et royales de Belphegor. Puis immédiatement, l'argenté fourra sa langue dans la bouche du blond, et joua avec sa langue. L'ancien membre de la Varia, pendant le baiser se sentit rapidement excité puis alors qu'ils n'avaient plus assez d'air, ils s'arrêtèrent. Changement de posture, Gokudera se pencha sur le corps du Prince the Ripper pour que son genou soit entre les jambes du blond, sentant maintenant le membre de Bel bien dur.

Hayato qui avait immédiatement remarqué continua à embrasser Belphegor. Le blond excité comme un chien en chaleur, se frotta contre la jambe du bombardier qui lui d'une main, commença à caresser le ventre du prince. L'utilisateur de couteau se pencha ensuite et déboutonna son pantalon, celui du Vongola par la même occasion, enleva tout le bas puis pris le membre de Gokudera dans sa bouche et se mit à sucer délicatement la tête.

Remarquant que cette situation était gênante pour les deux, il tira légèrement les cheveux du blond et celui-ci s'étant immédiatement rendu compte de ce que voulait faire l'argenté, il cessa sa petite gâteries temporairement. Hayato, s'assit ensuite sur le canapé en écartant ses jambes puis Belphegor se mit sur le sol, s'installa entre les jambes du Vongola et se remit à lécher avec sa langue, comme un enfant goûtant son énorme sucette. Gokudera posa ensuite une de ses mains sur les cheveux du blond et le caressa comme si c'était son chien et qu'il avait bien obéi.

L'ancien gardien de la tempête Varia, suça l'argenté jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sentit une sorte de décharge rapide à travers son corps, il tira alors la tête du prince par les cheveux et le ramena sur lui, de sorte que Bel soit maintenant assis sur les jambes de son homologue tempête. Gokudera commença alors à lécher deux de ses doigts et de les mettre à l'intérieur de l'éventreur. Il entra entièrement ses deux doigts et toucha pratiquement immédiatement la prostate, ce qui offrit plus de plaisir au blond qui hurla :

**« Ha-Hayato vite prend moi maintenant~ Mmm~ »**

Le Vongola retira alors de suite ses doigts puis positionna son membre à l'entrée du blond et la rentra ensuite entièrement dans son corps. Lorsqu'il était bien jusqu'au bout, l'argenté attendit quelques secondes pour que le prince s'habitus de nouveau au membre étranger à l'intérieur de lui. Puis dès qu'il remarqua que l'éventreur s'était bien habitué, le Vongola commença à se déplacer ce qui provoqua des tremblements de plaisir du blond qui arqua tout d'abord son dos tout en hurlant à l'argenter d'aller plus rapidement.

L'utilisateur de dynamite ne put que sourire mentalement et s'agrippa au bassin du blond pour continuer son supplice en allant plus rapidement. L'argenter continua ses coups jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la caverne se resserrer autour de son membre ce qui indiqua que le blond était finalement venue. En sentant les muscles se contracter autour de lui, Gokudera laissa son eau de source jaillir à l'intérieur du corps de Belphegor qui s'agrippa aux épaules du Vongola.

Ils finirent par tous les deux s'effondrer sur le canapé, sans pour autant s'endormir, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles l'homme bombe toujours à l'intérieur du prince, laissant leurs liquides se mélanger entre eux. Quelques minutes passèrent alors que les deux tempêtes ne s'étaient toujours pas déplacés puis Hayato ajouta alors :

**« Rejoins-nous Bel... »**

Le blond leva alors sa tête en direction de l'argenter qui le regardait tendrement et en même temps montrait de la peur à travers ses yeux. Le pianiste, serra le corps frêle de Bel contre lui, posant sa tête sur celle du prince puis continua :

**« On va attaquer par surprise demain à l'aube ces abrutis qui se prennent pour des personnes royales, alors rejoins-nous Bel, comme ça tu n'auras plus à rester avec eux et tu serras avec moi »**

Belphegor sentit son cœur se resserrer après la déclaration du Vongola puis fit semblant de s'endormir pour ne pas se mesurer à l'espérance de l'argenter, il se dit mentalement alors :

_**« Je suis trop con... Hayato pourquoi tu es comme ça... »**_

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna); ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une attaque pas tellement surprise**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

**__****~ Du côté de Belphegor et Gokudera Hayato ~**

Belphegor sentit son cœur se resserrer après la déclaration du Vongola puis fit semblant de s'endormir pour ne pas se mesurer à l'espérance de l'argenter, il se dit mentalement alors :

**__****« Je suis trop con... Hayato pourquoi tu es comme ça... »**

_Le lendemain, vers 7h00_

Belphegor était déjà habillé depuis quelques minutes, assis juste à côté de son homologue tempête à le regarder encore assoupi depuis leur petite partit de jambe en l'air, dormant pratiquement comme un bébé. Le prince murmura alors avant de déposer un doux baiser aux coins des lèvres du Vongola :

**« Désolé mais... Mais ça ne va pas être possible... »**

Puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il sentit une poigne sur son poignet, il regarda et vit que Gokudera le retenait, maintenant éveillé puis le Vongola demanda d'une voix assez énervée :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire là ? »**

Le blond, essaya de se débattre mais sans succès, à croire que le bombardier était plus fort que lui, il lui demanda alors de le lâcher mais Hayato n'en pouvant plus des faux plans de l'ancien membre de la Varia ajouta alors :

**« Tu comptais faire comme i ans, partir sans rien dire c'est ça ! »**

Sentant la poigne du pianiste se resserrer encore une fois, Belphegor prit un de ses couteaux et érafla la joue de l'argenter pour qu'il le lâche, ce qui marcha parfaitement, il s'éloigna ensuite. La tempête de la Vongola, se leva ensuite et mit son pantalon rapidement pour demander par la suite, de plus en plus énervé :

**« C'était pourquoi ça !? »**

L'utilisateur de couteaux recula légèrement voyant que le bombardier c'était un peu approché et était toujours avec son couteau en main, prêt à s'attaquer à l'argenter s'il avança de nouveau vers lui. Gokudera était en ce moment... Comment dire... Totalement énervé, telle une tempête commençant à faire rage, il toucha son égratignure, s'approchant légèrement et demanda :

**« À quoi tu joues là ? »**

Le prince, au rapprochement de l'argenter, pointa son couteau en sa direction et lui hurla de rester loin de lui. Hayato ne fit alors plus un geste et avant même qu'il rajoute quoi que ce soit, le blond ajouta que tout était terminé maintenant et en voyant le bombardier haussant les sourcils face à sa phrase il ajouta :

**« Entre nous, tout absolument tout, comme si on n'avait jamais été ensemble »**

Gokudera très surpris, demanda tout en bégayant :

**« Tu te fous de moi là »**

Puis c'est en regardant très sérieusement son ex-amant qu'il répondit qu'il était des plus sérieux, il ajouta juste après :

**« Après tout pour moi ce n'était que pour le sexe et rien d'autre la preuve a chaque fois qu'on se voyait il n'y avait rien de ''romantique'' mais juste du sexe »**

L'auto proclamé bras droit du futur Boss de la Vongola regarda très abasourdi puis commença à s'énerver pour finir par donner un énorme point sur la joue du prince, en lui gueulant dessus :

**« DEGAGE D'ICI ! »**

L'ancien gardien de la tempête de la Varia, toucha sa joue devenue rouge par le choc, écarquillant des yeux puis il partit laissant l'argenter seul, qui le regardait avec dégout.

_Dehors, devant l'appartement de l'argenter_

Belphegor adressa un dernier regard derrière lui puis murmura laissant une petite larme :

**« Désolé... »**

Puis partie en direction de la base des élus, pratiquement en pleure, sentant comme un poignard au niveau de sa poitrine.

_**~ Du côté de Siana ~**_

La jeune princesse était accompagnée de l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune, Reborn dans ses bras contre sa poitrine ; de son majordome, Miriam, juste à côté d'elle ; du futur Boss de la Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi et de Shinki, voulant assister à l'attaque surprise ou pour autre chose... Ils attendaient le reste de la famille de la dixième génération, au point de rendez-vous, au niveau de la forêt, il était pour l'instant 7h30 et il y avait beaucoup de brouillard autour d'eux.

Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent sans le moindre gardien en vue, le scientifique assez tordu dans sa tête demanda calmement et ironiquement au châtain :

**« Tu es sûr qu'ils sont dignes de confiance au moins et qu'ils ne vont pas se dégonfler ? »**

Le Vongola se retint de gueuler après Shinki en entendant les ''insultes'' sur ses amis puis il entendit une voix au loin qu'il reconnaissait très bien dire :

**« Parce que tu crois que tu es dignes de confiance... Shinki ? »**

Tous se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenait cette voix et de qui et virent, Dino Cavallone avec Mitsumi juste à côté de lui et Romario, en marchant tranquillement vers eux, sous ce même brouillard assez épais par l'hiver. La jeune princesse Siana, voyant les tuteurs de Kyoyo Hibari sans lui, demanda où il était et Dino soupira tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne en disant qu'il viendrait sûrement un peu plus tard. Le blond se tourna ensuite en direction de son adorable petit frère puis lui demanda :

**« Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? »**

Le futur Boss de la Vongola se demandant de quoi il voulait en venir allait lui demander de quoi il parlait mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose qu'il entendit au loin :

**« Salut Dame-Tsuna ! »**

Personne n'eut besoin de se retourner pour savoir d'où provenait cette voix des plus joyeuses pour savoir que c'était Koi et Mukuro, l'illusionniste voulant toujours se venger après ce qu'ils avaient fait à son doux et précieux neko et lui bien... plutôt pour s'amuser ou pour ramener une certaine personne à la raison. Sawada se demanda mentalement pourquoi il l'appelait comme ça puis Koi sachant très bien à quoi pensait le futur Boss de la Vongola répondit :

**« Parce que Dame-Tsuna reste un Dame-Tsuna~ »**

Tsunayoshi ne rajouta rien à ça, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien de contredire le neko... Ou c'est plutôt c'est en sentant le regard maléfique de l'illusionniste vers lui. Oui c'était surtout à cause de ça ! Enfin voilà... Le suivant qui arriva était le gardien de la pluie, toujours sans son mentor et avec son même sourire débile totalement ignorant. Tsuna salua Takeshi puis ils attendirent le reste de la famille sous ce même brouillard.

Les suivants furent Ryohei et Isabel, sa tutrice. Le boxeur était toujours à l'extrême limite de sa puissance, il adressa un sourire à son Boss en disant, ou plutôt en hurlant qu'il était prêt à se battre contre n'importe qui, son mentor n'adressa rien et salua la princesse Siana celle-ci demanda alors :

**« Il est prêt ? »**

Isabel répondit d'un ton normal et sans sentiment :

**« Il a toujours été prêt »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux argenté hocha de la tête, toujours les bras croisés, juste en dessous de sa poitrine, la faisant remonter. Ils attendirent ensuite quelques minutes avant que le mentor du petit gardien de la foudre se pointe, toujours d'un air décontracté et avec un sourire aux lèvres, tenant son pistolet d'une main et de l'autre le bovin. Le rouquin s'approcha de Siana et lui fit savoir qu'il avait ramené le gardien Lambo comme elle l'avait demandée.

Le futur Boss de la dixième génération Vongola, écarquilla des yeux puis demanda à la princesse pourquoi elle voulait que Lambo participe aussi. La jeune femme l'ignora complètement, hocha de la tête au mentor amnésique puis ajouta à la fin :

**« On va pouvoir y aller, Gokudera Hayato et Styng arrivent... »**

Le Vongola n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose par rapport à son gardien de la foudre que son auto proclamé bras arriva avec... une tête d'enterrement. Sawada remarquant la mine de son meilleur ami, lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait. Hayato se força à montrer son plus grand sourire pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à son Boss adoré tout en lui affirmant :

**« Je vais très bien Judaime ! »**

Tsunayoshi voulut ajouter quelque chose, sachant pertinemment que son ami n'allait pas bien même s'il voulait montrer le contraire mais Siana ajouta finalement :

**« Très bien vu que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir y aller »**

Tout le monde suivirent alors Siana, sans poser de question ou contredire la jeune femme.

_**~ Du côté des élus ~**_

Belphegor venait d'arriver à l'entrer du QG et la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était qu'absolument tout les élus étaient devant en rang avec leur Boss légèrement en avant. Il demanda alors qu'est-ce qui se passait puis Ren lui répondit, sans vraiment trop s'en préoccuper :

**« On attend l'arrivés des roturiers »**

Le blond regarda surpris son Boss actuel, se demandant comment il savait que la future génération de la Vongola arrive, il demanda alors à Ren et celui-ci lui répondit :

**« Tu croyais franchement que je n'étais pas au courant de leur petite mutinerie, si je t'ai demandé d'aller voir le Vongola c'est juste pour que vous ayez une querelle et à ce que je sache ça a été fait avec brio »**

L'utilisateur de couteau se retint de l'égorger devant tout le monde et sans scrupules pour l'avoir manipulé comme un débutant, mais Louis se mit entre eux et prit Belphegor par le bras pour l'emmener à côté de lui en lui murmurant pour le calmer :

**« Après ça on s'en occupera mais pour l'instant ne tente rien d'idiot »**

L'ancien membre de la Varia baissa la tête, se mit juste à côté de Louis au bout de la rangée tout en se murmurant qu'il était beaucoup trop faible, il se mordilla ensuite le coin de la lèvre. Luc qui s'était rétablie et n'avait plus aucune blessure miraculeusement, ajouta à voix haute pour que Bel puisse bien entendre :

**« Ah~ quelle tristesse~ Pauvre Bel-chan~ »**

Le blond adressa un regard très machiavélique en direction de Luc qui ne faisait que de le narguer. Ren toussa légèrement, ce qu'il voulait en gros dire ''fermaient-là ou c'est vous qui allez y passer'', puis adressa un grand sourire en disant finalement :

**« Les voilà~ humhumhum~ »**

La jeune princesse Siana qui entra en première dans le bâtiment, fût très surprise en voyant la rangée des 7 élus en face d'elle. Le Boss de ceux-là, avant même qu'elle pose n'importe quelle question ajouta :

**« Nous avons une personne très bien renseignée qui nous à prévenu de votre arrivés~ je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre tricheuse mademoiselle Elsi~ »**

Le reste de la Vongola étant eux aussi entré, Gokudera Hayato regarda Belphegor de façon très meurtrier sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait prévenu les élus de leurs arrivés, mais s'il savait que ce n'était pas lui mais une autre personne, quelle réaction aurait-il eue ? Le blondinet détourna le regard de l'argenter, sentant une nouvelle fois cette sensation désagréable au niveau de la poitrine.

Tsunayoshi et les autres de sa famille regardèrent eux aussi l'ex membre de la Varia, abasourdi, pensant que depuis le début il avait était enterré sous terre avec l'explosion. Mukuro lui avait toujours son sourire en regardant Luc en pleine forme, oui il était heureux de le voir en pleine forme pour pouvoir à nouveau voir son regard plein de détresse lorsqu'il s'amusera à hanter son esprit avec ses illusions.

Ren remarquant que les différents regards de ses ennemis, n'étaient pas en sa direction, se sentit humilié et une nouvelle fois mis à l'écart, il ajouta alors avec un ton très agacé :

**« Je n'aime pas les tricheurs et encore moins que l'on m'ignore... »**

Il ferma ses poings puis ajouta ensuite :

**« Honoka ! »**

La jeune illusionniste des élus aux longs cheveux bleu foncés, portant toujours un kimono, hocha doucement de la tête, comprenant parfaitement où venait en venir Ren. Elle fit alors apparaître plusieurs chambres avec ses illusions très omnipotentes, tout en téléportant toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle, dans leurs cases respectives en fonction de leurs flammes... Tsuna hurla les noms de ses meilleurs amis, sentant une sensation très bizarre à travers son corps comme le reste de la Vongola n'ayant pas l'habitude, à savoir tout le monde sauf les illusionnistes et le neko.

Ils sentaient leurs âmes se faire arracher jusqu'à ce que leurs corps suivent le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous séparés et dans leurs ''chambres'' respectives.

_**~ Du côté de la flamme de la foudre ~**_

Il y avait dans cette salle, Lambo le gardien de Tsuna, l'amnésique rouquin son mentor, Elsi le majordome de Siana et Louis le gardien des élus. Celui-ci ayant plus l'habitude que les trois autres, attendit sagement que ceux-ci s'habitus au choc de la téléportation. Elsi et l'amnésique, largement plus puissant que Lambo s'adaptèrent rapidement au changement, ils regardèrent où ils se trouvèrent et virent qu'ils étaient dans une salle très spacieuse, renfermé et remplie de tube argenté.

Louis remarquant leur regard, fit apparaître une nouvelle fois de sa bague une boule d'électricité et l'envoyant sur un des tubes. Dès que la boule de foudre fleura légèrement le tube, tout celui-ci s'électrocuta d'une vitesse impressionnante. Le gardien des élus ajouta ensuite :

**« C'est une salle remplie de conducteurs pour l'électricité, elle se nomme imperial thunder »**

_**~ ~ Du côté de la flamme du nuage ~ ~**_

Il y avait Luc, le gardien des élus, Mitsumi la demi mentor d'Hibari mais sans son élève... Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une sorte de salle, enfin si on peut appeler ça une salle, ne voyant pas vraiment le bout de celle-ci, remplie de sable sans aucun paysage autour... Du sable sans ombre aux alentours et sans protection. Le blond regarda avec son sourire la jeune femme et lui demanda alors :

**« Où est le gardien Vongola~ ? »**

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce puis avant même que le jeune homme fasse d'autre pas, il sentit un coup violent sur l'arrière de son crâne, qui le fit tourbillonner contre le sable chaud et assez lourd. Luc maintenant à plusieurs mètres de ses adversaires, pressa sa main gauche en prenant une poignée de sable dans sa main, leva la tête en direction de son adversaire tout en souriant et en disant :

**« Te voilà enfin, Hibari Kyoya~ »**

Oui... La personne venant d'arriver avec toute sa splendeur et sa veste du conseil disciplinaire tourbillonnant au vent chaud, était nulle autre que Hibari, le gardien du nuage de Sawada Tsunayochi. Luc continua a faire son plus grand sourire et finit par se lever, les deux mains remplis de sable, il balança en l'air ce qu'il avait ramassé en disant gaiement :

**« Je vous présente ****imperial sable »**

_**~ ~ Du côté de la flamme de la brume ~ ~**_

Les seules personnes présentes dans la ''salle'' furent, Rokudo Mukuro le gardien de la Vongola, Siana la princesse mentor et Honoka la gardienne des élus qui avait embarqué tout le monde dans la même galère. Ils étaient tous les trois en cercle au milieu d'une grande forêt brumeuse, faisant froid dans le dos pour n'importe quelle personne... Tout le monde sauf les personnes présentes...

Ils se s'adressèrent en aucun cas la parole attendant que l'un des trois fasse le premier pas... Ce combat aller être très long pour chacun c'est sur... Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde aller croire mais la jeune Honoka, parlant en général jamais, fit savoir d'une voix très douce et fragile :

**« Bienvenue à vous illusionniste... Je vous présente l'endroit au nous allons combattre, elle est connue pour être des plus mystérieuse mais en même temps très joueuse avec les personnes emprisonnées l'intérieur, voici imperial mist »**

_**~ ~ Du côté de la flamme du soleil ~ ~**_

Dans la ''salle'' il y avait Sasagawa Ryohei le gardien de la Vongola, Isabel son mentor, Angel la gardienne argentée des élus et Reborn l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle illusionniste paradisiaque, en effet le soleil éclaircissait le paysage, ils voyaient une forêt au loin et eux se trouvaient sur un sol rocheux avec un petit cours d'eau qui le traversait.

Le tuteur mais aussi tueur à gages s'était mis sur l'épaule du soleil de la Vongola alors que l'adversaire, Angel restait sur place sans le moindre sentiment dans ses yeux. Isabel un peu écarté des deux groupes qui s'étaient formés, regarda un peu plus la jeune fille des élus. Le mentor de Ryohei finit ensuite par dire à voix haute :

**« On est ici à imperial sun, un endroit paradisiaque mais aussi diabolique... »**

Isabel n'eut pas le temps de rajouter pourquoi cet endroit au paysage merveilleux pouvait cacher un lourd secret démoniaque que la gardienne du soleil des élus ajouta enfin :

**« Je vois que tu te rappelles très bien de cet endroit Isa-onee-san » **

_**~ ~ Du côté de la flamme de la pluie ~ ~**_

Il y avait le gardien de la dixième génération Vongola Yamamoto Takeshi et la ravissante jeune fille élue Emma. Les deux gardiens de la pluie mais en même temps adversaire se trouvait en plein milieu d'une île, entouré d'un océan très profond, si profond que l'on n'arrivait pas à percevoir le fond. La jeune fille blonde avec son sourire radieux demanda alors au beau gardien sportif et musclé :

**« C'est étrange mais pour chaque gardien Vongola j'avais aperçu comme une sorte de maître mais pour vous... Il n'y a personne »**

Takeshi adressa un sourire puis répondit ironiquement :

**« Elle aime bien être en grève ha ha ha ! »**

Emma adressa un petit rire puis présenta l'endroit, telle une ravissante princesse très bien éduquée :

**« Je vous présente imperial rain, une minuscule île entourée d'un océan assez profond d'une centaine de mètres je crois, entièrement rempli de différents types de requin très affamés, n'ayant pas mangé depuis quelques jours » **

Yamamoto regarda surpris le contour de l'île puis ajouta :

**« Donc si on tombe malencontreusement dans l'eau on est légèrement mordu c'est bien ça ? »**

La gardienne des élues, toujours avec le même sourire, hocha de la tête puis termina avec :

**« C'est exactement ça, nous serions légèrement mordus comme vous l'avez si bien dit~ » **

_**~ ~ Du côté de la flamme de la tempête ~ ~**_

De ce côté il y avait le gardien de la Vongola Gokudera Hayato, son mentor Styng et l'ancien gardien de la tempête de la Varia qui est maintenant le gardien des élus Belphegor. Ils se trouvaient dans une très grande salle spacieuse remplie d'étagère autour d'eux et plusieurs étages. L'argenter regarda tout d'abord autour d'eux puis surpris il demanda finalement :

**« On est... »**

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase le blond ajouta :

**« Oui on se trouve dans une bibliothèque, imperial storm »**

Styng qui avait allumé sa cigarette observa l'environnement, pour mieux se préparer, ayant l'habitude de faire des missions telle que celle-là mais Gokudera lui était plus sur une vengeance qu'autre chose :

**« Toi la ferme, je n'ai toujours pas digéré ce que tu m'as fait et surtout pas lorsque tu as dit à ton soi-disant boss de merde qu'on allait arriver »**

L'utilisateur de couteaux aller ajouter quelque chose pour se défendre mais le bombardier n'était pas vraiment en état de parler, il termina la conversation avec un simple :

**« Ta gueule ! »**

Puis commença à envoyer plusieurs dynamites en direction du blond qui avait toujours cette sensation de poignard à la poitrine... Belphegor n'étant pas un suicidaire, évita tout de même l'attaque de l'argenter avec facilité sans pour autant contre-attaquer. Styng remarquant le début du combat ajouta :

**« Tu es devenus plus rapide depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vus Bel »**

Le prince blond regarda le mentor de l'argenter sans pour autant répondre puis Gokudera demanda juste après, certes il éprouvait une haine envers le blond pour l'instant mais il avait tout de même le droit d'être curieux :

**« Depuis la dernière fois ? »**

L'homme aux cheveux rouge ardent hocha de la tête puis termine avec :

**« J'étais son maître quand il était plus petit »**

_**~ ~ Du côté de la flamme du ciel ~ ~**_

Il y avait le futur Boss de la Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi, le Boss des élus Ren, et celui de la famille Cavallone Dino. Les trois jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans un paysage des plus basiques qui existe, une plaine avec un magnifique ciel bleu et quelques nuages à l'horizon. Ren adressa un rictus et demanda au futur Boss de la Vongola :

**« Alors~ que compte tu faire maintenant sans ton tuteur Reborn pour t'aider bébé Vongola~ ? »**

Sawada ne répondit pas à la question de son adversaire sachant qu'il avait raison sur ce point, il n'était rien sans Reborn et il le savait dès le début... Dino voyant la mine de son petit frère ajouta pour lui remonter le moral :

**« Il n'est certes pas avec Reborn pour le moment mais tout le monde le soutient et ils ne sont certes pas là en réalité mais... »**

Il posa ensuite son pouce de sa main droite sur le côté gauche de la poitrine en ajoutant :

**« Mais ils les portent tous ici »**

La Vongola regarda ému son ''grand frère'' puis hocha de la tête, maintenant beaucoup plus sur de lui et de ses gestes futur. Dino adressa un sourire, prépara son fouet puis en s'avançant il affirma à son petit frère :

**« On le battra ensemble Tsuna »**

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait avec la splendeur qu'il avait... Il tomba malencontreusement à cause de son fouet et se vautra comme une grosse limace par terre... Le châtain hurla mentalement en se rappelant que Dino ne lui servirait à rien en ce moment vu qu'il n'était pas avec ses sbires.

Ren sentit toute la colère qu'il avait contenu en lui depuis le début, monter progressivement et dangereusement en lui en voyant la confiance dans les yeux de son adversaire principal. Il dit alors tout en ayant une sorte de champ puissant tourner autour de lui avec une couleur orange limite noir :

**« J'ai été assez gentil pour l'instant... »**

La lumière autour de lui le cacha des regards des deux autres jeune homme avec lui et il termina avec :

**« Mais maintenant la petite partie de plaisir est terminée »**

Puis la lumière orange avec des endroits noirs se dissipa pour le laisser paraître avec de grands gants assez étrange argenté de couleur noir et orange longeant son bras, avec des sortes de long tranchant sur le côté et le bout de ses doigts. Sa forme était légèrement robotique.

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Death room**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

_**~ ~ En dehors des mondes parallèles ~ ~ **_

En dehors des illusions de la jeune Honoko, il y avait le redoutable scientifique Shinki et le neko Koi. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas été eux aussi emporté par rapport à leurs styles de flamme. Le scientifique pendant ce temps, s'agenouilla et sortit de sa veste blanche une sorte de mallette en cuir avec un code à chiffre, il entra son code secret et l'ouvrit. Koi assez curieux, laissa passer leurs indifférences et s'approcha de Shinki pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire.

Le scientifique certes barge mais très intelligent, sortit un téléphone assez vieux de sa mallette, composa un numéro pour ensuite attendre que la personne qu'il essayait de contacter, réponde. Le neko s'apprêtait à de-nouveau demander ce qu'il faisait mais Shinki posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire montrer qu'il voulait qu'il se taise pour l'instant et qu'il lui expliquerait ce qu'il comptait faire après. C'est après trois coups de téléphone que la personne répondit puis le scientifique ajouta alors, juste une seule phrase avant de raccrocher :

**« C'est l'heure »**

Il raccrocha de suite après, sachant que la personne au bout du fil comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il rangea à nouveau son vieux portable puis tourna son attention en direction du neko qui attendait toujours une explication. Il expliqua alors pour commencer pourquoi il n'avait pas été emporté par le souffle de l'illusion de la princesse illusionniste :

**« Si tu n'as pas été emporté c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as pas une flamme unique et donc tu ne peux pas être classé comme les autres, tu as été ''rejeté'' on peut dire ça comme ça »**

Le neko écarquilla des yeux à la nouvelle se demandant comme ça pouvait-il être possible puis avant même qu'il pose la question, Shinki ajouta juste après :

**« Ça c'est moi, lorsque je t'ai transplanté les membres de chats en toi, tu avais comme flamme naturelle la pluie mais j'ai voulu pimenter l'expérience donc je t'ai ajouté la flamme de la tempête, bon ça n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire mais c'est grâce à ça que tu n'as pas été emporté »**

Koi se retint de lui sauter dessus pour lui demander ou plutôt hurler, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore mit en lui qu'il ne savait pas mais au lieu de faire ça, il resta tout de même humble et demanda alors pourquoi, lui, n'avait-il pas été emporté. Shinki adressa son fameux sourire puis répondit modestement :

**« Aurais-tu oublié que tu as affaire à un scientifique là »**

Le neko se retint de suite de se frapper contre son crâne, comment pouvait-il faire pour le supporter ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Le scientifique ajouta en même temps une information primordiale au niveau des différents mondes parallèles :

**« Je peux aussi t'informer que les différents mondes illusionnistes où sont les autres vont tous se détruire au bout de trente minutes chacun à leur façon par rapport à leurs flammes respectives »**

Le rouquin écarquilla des yeux en entendant cette nouvelle puis il se demanda comment Shinki pouvait-être autant informé sur la situation, il pouvait pratiquement tout décrire il demanda alarmé alors :

**« C-comment on va faire pour les sortir de là ? »**

Le scientifique lui répondit qu'il avait appelé une certaine personne pour l'aider dans cette situation et qu'il devait juste attendre pour le moment qu'il arrive, le neko hurla après Shinki en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour attendre.

Le borgne lui demanda de se la fermer et qu'il allait lui expliquer comment les différentes salles illusionnistes aller se détruire à leur manière. Le petit rouquin regarda le scientifique alors avec intérêt sans dire aucun mot, voyant qu'il avait réussi à avoir toute son attention il commença alors par l'imperial thunder :

**« L'imperial thunder ou plutôt la thunder of death est un entrepôt enfermé assez humide rempli de turbine électronique qui se compresse pendant 30 minutes pour enfin finir par laisser toute sa puissance à l'air libre... Je te laisse imaginer comment la scène va se passer, l'eau étant très conductrice »**

Le neko retint son souffle en imaginant la pièce s'électrocuter avec les personnes à l'intérieur, ça serait la mort assurée... Shinki continua avec la suivante :

**« L'imperial cloud ou la cloud of death, est connu pour être plus chaud que le désert du Sahara mais si c'est la salle du nuage ce n'est pas pour rien, sous le sable chaud il y a différentes bestioles mangeur d'hommes et qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose... Il se cache comme un nuage et apparaisse pour faire de grand dégât »**

Koi écarquilla des yeux puis demanda :

**« Mais qui a inventé ce genre de sanctuaire !? »**

Le scientifique se demanda pour commencer s'il devait en parler ou non puis se dit que de toute façon il en savait déjà assez, il répondit alors que c'était un groupe de personnes inconnues aux mondes, se prenant pour des dieux par rapport à ce monde. Il ajouta aussi qu'ils avaient un emblème pour se reconnaître entre eux mais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Shinki soupira puis continua en disant que ce groupe de personnes avait été chargé de choisir qui seraient les prochains élus et ils avaient décidé de s'amuser à jouer à un death game. C'est là qu'ils ont créent ces sanctuaires, pour justement pouvoir choisir les prochains élus en voyant qui serait les vainqueurs du jeu. Les autres concurrents sont tous morts soit par les mains des autres adversaires ou alors comme ils le disent si bien pour ne pas se faire juger, par ''accident naturel''. Le neko en entendant ça demanda alors :

**« Mais pourquoi personne ne s'occupe d'eux !? »**

Le scientifique soupira et lui répondit :

**« Ce n'est pas que personne ne veut s'en occuper c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas... La puissance de ce groupe est inimaginable... »**

Il continua en ajoutant que les élus auraient pu se rebeller mais le groupe de personnes avait implanté dans le corps de chaque concurrent avec l'aide d'un des adversaires un mini serpents très mortel et mangeur de chair dans chacun de leurs corps. Koi fronça ensuite des sourcils sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait :

**« Luc... »**

Shinki hocha de la tête et ajouta ensuite :

**« On dit que les adversaires qui sont mort on était littéralement mangés par ces bestioles, les élus doivent alors obéir aux doigts et à l'oeil comme des chiens sinon ils se feront exécuter sur-le-champ »**

Le neko fronça des sourcils puis ajouta qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que des personnes seraient pire que le scientifique lui-même. L'homme visé ne fit aucun commentaire et termina finalement l'explication du groupe de personnes en disant :

**« Je ne sais rien d'autre sur eux ni où ils se trouvent exactement donc la seule chose que l'on peut faire pour l'instant c'est d'attendre l'arrivée de la personne que j'ai appelé »**

Shinki se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis ajouta qu'il allait terminer la présentation des différents sanctuaires en continuant avec l'Imperial Mist, Koi se mit à écouter encore plus qu'avant rien qu'en sachant que le scientifique allait parler de la salle où se trouvait en ce moment même son amant, Rokudo Mukuro. Le borgne la présenta comme les deux premières en montrant bien les faces cachées de la salle :

**« Appelé aussi Mist of Death c'est une forêt remplie de brouillard mais c'est ce dont il fait croire... Ce brouillard est très toxique qui détruit tous nos membres plus on le respire, on ne ressent rien au début mais à partir de vingt minutes on commence à le ressentir pour finalement mourir au bout de la trentième minute »**

Le neko se leva et commença à hurler après le scientifique comme quoi il devait tout de suite intervenir et non rester assis à parler. Shinki lui demanda de garder son calme et ajouta qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans cet personne mais Koi qui n'était pas du même avis lui hurla dessus comme quoi il devait trouver un moyen puis le borgne commençant à s'énerver demanda très sérieusement :

**« Tu as confiance à Rokudo oui ou non ? » **

Le jeune rouquin hocha de la tête avec une larme à l'oeil, s'inquiétant vraiment pour son ananas puis le scientifique ajouta d'un air supérieur et confiant :

**« Alors montre-le-moi en me prouvant qu'il est assez fort comme tu le prétends et qu'il ne lui arrivera rien »**

Le neko écarquilla des yeux face à la phrase du scientifique, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de phrase venant de lui, il hocha la tête timidement puis se calma se disant qu'il avait confiance en son amant et qu'il pouvait y arriver. Remarquant que le rouquin c'était calmer il continua à présenter les différentes salles en continuant avec l'Imperial Sun :

**« Ou Sun of death, c'est ici que reposent tous les contraires, l'eau devient feu, le feu devient l'eau, ennemi devient ami, ami devient ennemi, c'est une salle illusionniste très étrange je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer comment elle se déroule mais elle est l'une des plus dangereuses... »**

Koi hocha de la tête, trouvant lui aussi cet endroit assez étrange et mystérieux puis Shinki continua avec la suivante n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter pour celle-ci, il continua alors avec :

**« Imperial Rain ou Rain of Death et une île tropicale déserte entourée d'un océan très profond remplie de requin affamé puis plus le temps passe... »**

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le neko su très bien ce qui allait se passer :

**« Laisse-moi trouver... J'imagine que plus le temps passe et plus l'île rétrécisse et au bout de la trentième minute c'est la mort assuré... pas joyeux tous ces sanctuaires... »**

Le scientifique hocha de la tête puis continua avec la suivante voyant que le neko avait parfaitement compris pour celle-là :

**« Imperial Storm ou aussi Storm of Death »**

Il inspira profondément puis expliqua que c'était une des plus grandes bibliothèques du monde et plus le temps passait plus l'oxygène était retiré dans la pièce pour finalement exploser à la fin. En entendant ça Koi ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bel et Hayato et de leur petit problème en ce moment... Oui il savait très bien ce qu'il c'était passé juste avant que tout le monde soit envoyé dans des modes illusionnistes, comment il le savait... Secret professionnel.

Il termina avec le dernier sanctuaire, Imperial Sky, ou plutôt Sky of death en disant qu'il n'avait rien entendu sur celle-là et qu'elle était resté inconnue pour tout le monde, seuls les participants et le créateur savaient ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas jolie à voir vu que le jour où les concurrents se sont affronté pour avoir la place de l'élu, ce qui était mort avait été retrouvé totalement démembré...

Le neko voulut faire un commentaire sur ce sanctuaire très mystérieux mais il fût interrompu par une voix derrière lui :

**« J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé Shinki-sama »**

Ils se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenait la voix puis le scientifique répondit enfin :

**« Te voilà enfin... Kurö »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 69K (Mukuro x Koi) ; 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) ; ...

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Thunder**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

_Pendant ce temps du côté de la foudre..._

Le mentor amnésique tenait dans ses bras le bébé Bovino maintenant éveillé, regardant la turbine qui venait tout juste de s'électrocuter devant leurs yeux a une vitesse phénoménale. Louis qui venait de montrer ce qu'avait la salle dans le ventre, ajouta cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'à partir de maintenant les choses sérieuses aller enfin commencer.

Il sortit de sa poche alors une sorte de boîte de couleur entièrement verte, les côtés de cette boîte était en fer gris, il y avait un trou sur le dessus de celle-ci et sur un des côtés il y avait une sorte de pierre ronde de couleur verte et d'un autre il y avait une sorte de monstre mythique, le Léviathan. Puis avec la bague qu'il avait sortie juste avant pour faire apparaître la petite boule d'électricité, la même que lorsque le gardien de la foudre des élus avait essayé d'assassiner la petite sœur du gardien du soleil de la Vongola, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Louis mis sa bague juste au niveau de l'encoche de la boîte après ça, la pierre à la couleur émeraude de l'anneau se mit à s'éclaircir. On pouvait apercevoir des petites ondes vertes aller jusque dans la boîte. Elle s'illumina légèrement puis s'ouvrir brusquement. Une sorte d'ombre avec une puissance électrique époustouflante sortit et s'enroula, sans se serrer, autour du gardien de la foudre des élus.

Le mentor amnésique face à cette puissance, il mit avait son bras devant son visage et le gardien qu'il aurait dû entraîner contre son torse pour ne pas se recevoir de la poussière en pleine figure produite par le vent lorsque ''l'arme'' de Louis venait tout juste de sortir. Le roux retira son bras pour regarder ce que venait d'appeler le blondinet.

Il aperçut à son plus grand étonnement une sorte de lézard mesurant à peu près 20 mètres de longueur, il était de couleur vert sur le dessus et jaune sur son ventre écaillé. Mais il avait aussi sur quelque endroit de son corps des tâches rouges... mais ce n'était pas naturel, à vous de vous poser la question d'où cette couleur liquide provient. Le ''lézard'' avait une drôle de forme, en effet, il ressemblait à une sorte de serpent avec plusieurs longues ailes, le bout de sa queue avait un membre qui servait à nager.

Le bout de sa gueule était très crochu et il avait une sorte de langue de serpent rosé. Ce monstre était en quelque sorte un mélange d'un serpent, d'un dragon mais aussi d'un monstre marin. Le rouquin, alors qu'il serrait contre lui le bovin, il écarquilla des yeux en voyant le monstre imposant le regarder sans aucun apitoiement. L'amnésique bégaya en demandant au blond :

**« Que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? »**

Louis adressa un petit regard à l'animal qui venait d'appeler avec sa boîte qui ne faisait que regarder l'ennemi, puis le blond se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le rouquin et lui répondit sans intonation particulière :

**« C'est un Léviathan, ma boîte animal, tout ce qui a de plus normal »**

L'amnésique, toujours surpris par le monstre imposant, se rappela que normalement une boîte animale devait juste contenir des animaux qui existent ou ayant existé dans le passé. Il questionna alors le blond pour en savoir un peu plus et comment cela avait pu être possible vu que le Léviathan est un monstre mythique, imaginaire et non vivant. Le gardien de la foudre des élus répondit alors :

**« Pas besoin que je perds mon temps à t'expliquer, c'est sûrement trop compliqué pour ton pauvre cerveau de plébéien »**

Le rouquin se mordit le coin de la lèvre, ne supportant pas l'égocentrisme du blond. Louis soupira tout en disant à haute voix :

**« Mais j'ai peut-être un peu forcé... C'est vrai quoi... Je dois me battre contre un bébé et un amnésique qui ne sait sûrement pas se battre... Mais bon je dois vite en finir, il ne me reste plus que 23 minutes... »**

L'amnésique se déplaça vers l'arrière pour mettre le gardien Vongola un peu plus en sécurité puis il se retourna vers le blond, cette fois-ci avec un regard sérieux et non blagueur, faisant frissonner n'importe qui rien quand le voyant. Le rouquin avait les sourcils froncés et son sourire moqueur voire même assez orgueilleux quelquefois, avait disparu pour laisser paraître toute sa colère.

Le mentor de Lambo, marcha en direction du blond, jusqu'à atteindre 5 mètres entre eux deux, il sortit ensuite son précieux pistolet de la poche intérieur de sa veste noir. Son arme était entièrement en noir et avait une assez drôle de forme. Il pointa son arme en direction de Louis qui ne fit aucun geste même si il venait d'être visé, assez confient. Le rouquin mit toute sa concentration sur son arme qui commença aussi à s'illuminer avec une couleur verte puis d'un seul coup il hurla :

**« Thunderclap ! »**

Puis juste après avoir hurlé, une sorte d'assez grosse quantité de vague de foudre sortit du canon de son pistolet en direction du blond. Louis qui ne vit aucun danger ajouta ironiquement, se cachant derrière le Léviathan :

**« Ça ne sert à rien imbécile »**

Mais alors que le blond était beaucoup trop confient en sa puissance, il crut bien faire en se mettant derrière son monstre invoqué mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la puissance de l'amnésique était bien plus supérieure qu'il ne l'imaginait. En effet, en envoyant une assez grande quantité de foudre en direction de son ennemi, il toucha le Léviathan électrique, puis toute l'énergie produit du rouquin avait non seulement touché le monstre mais aussi l'avait transpercé et finalement atteint Louis.

Le gardien de la foudre des élus, ne s'étant pas imaginé que cela aurait pu être possible, se prit le coup du rouquin en plein fouet, la force électrique fut tellement puissante qu'il ne put bouger ni adresser le moindre son. Après l'attaque de l'amnésique et la foudre légèrement dissipée du corps de Louis, le rouquin, toujours avec son regard intense et très sérieux, finit par dire :

**« Ne contredit plus jamais Siana-san abruti, si elle dit que je suis le meilleur pour entraîner le gardien Vongola, c'est qu'elle ne doute pas de ma force, alors contredit une nouvelle fois Siana-san... »**

Le rouquin mit son pistolet en face du blond, et termina :

**« Je t'électrocuterais de la façon la plus horrible qui soit compris ? »**

Le blond, qui était maintenant à genoux, regarda avec son oeil écarquillé en direction de l'amnésique, il cracha par terre puis regarda son invocation qui s'était tordu de douleur après l'attaque du mentor de Lambo. Le Léviathan maintenant en quelque sorte ''réparé'', par ordre de son maître, se mit à foncer en direction de l'ennemi, pour l'occuper le temps que le blond se remet après l'attaque qui venait de recevoir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, évita la première attaque du monstre mythique et se mit à courir pour éviter les suivantes. Il sortit un autre pistolet et des deux, il se mit à projeter des boules d'électricités sur le Léviathan en gueulant au tout début :

**« Bala Vronti ! »**

Chacun leur tour, les pistolets envoyèrent des boules remplies d'électricités et à chaque fois qu'elles touchèrent un objet quelconque, celui-ci se foudroya entièrement pour s'exploser par la suite. Le Léviathan pour éviter l'attaque du rouquin, se tortilla tel un serpent, mais en volant, faisant battre légèrement ses ailes que lorsqu'il voulait monter légèrement.

L'amnésique, sauta ensuite sur une des bobines et visa le dos du monstre alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de foncer sur un mur en essayant de manger l'humain, détruisant le mur. Louis qui venait de se lever, avait vu l'attaque du mentor du bovin, hurla à son monstre :

**« Luna attention ! »**

Le monstre, se retourna ensuite en direction de son maître qui venait tout juste de l'appeler puis avant même qu'il ou plutôt elle fasse quelque chose d'autre, elle se prit l'attaque en plein fouet, la faisant tortiller et hurler de douleur. L'amnésique profita que la défense du monstre soit affaiblie pour continuer à lui envoyer des boules d'électricité.

Le blondinet voyant que son animal se faisait littéralement massacrer, courra vers elle en enclenchant sa bague rapidement pour envoyer un coup de jus sur le pilier où s'était posé l'amnésique. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas remarqué l'attaque de Louis, se prit déjà l'électricité du blond mais aussi de la bobine où il s'était placé, rendant la puissante beaucoup plus supérieure et le rendant hors-service pour la suite. Le rouquin s'effondra ensuite par terre et resta inconscient.

Le gardien de la foudre des élus, maintenant près de son invocation, il caressa doucement le crâne de celle-ci pour la réconforter, en disant qu'il était là. Luna allongé en cercle, tous ses membres reposés à terre, ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par son maître puis commença à disparaître progressivement et sans douleur grâce au mot doux et apaisant de Louis. Puis une voix assez grave se fit entendre juste derrière le blond qui était à genoux :

**« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sentimental »**

Le blond se retourna pour voir un homme aux cheveux noirs lisses portant une sorte de masque de chat, habillé totalement en noir, des gants en cuir noir et une sorte de faux-scie en main, s'amusant avec, assis sur une des turbines. Louis en voyant cet homme, il écarquilla des yeux et demanda :

**« Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais là Scythe !? »**

Scythe, assis, se leva et sauta en direction du blond, il adressa un regard à l'homme amnésique encore inconscient et dit :

**« Les supérieurs avaient bien précisé de ne tuer que des Vongola... »**

Louis maintenant debout et prêt à se défendre ne répondit pas à l'homme, celui-ci soupira puis continua :

**« Alors pourquoi as-tu attaqué le jeune homme grec au lieu du Vongola ?** **»**

Scythe marcha vers le blond et pointa sa faux-scie en direction de celui-ci puis adressa très sérieusement :

**« Tu as désobéi aux règlements des supérieurs tu ne sers donc plus à rien maintenant »**

Puis il s'élança en direction de Louis avec sa faux-scie et visa le cou du blond, celui-ci évita alors l'attaque en se baissant, il fit une roulade sur le côté pour s'éloigner. Scythe se retourna, toujours son masque sur lui quant au blondinet, il se releva puis se dit qu'avec ce genre de personne, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

De sa main droite il releva sa frange cachant son œil gauche, révélant un œil et quelque bout de chair totalement robotique en métal gris argent. L'homme masqué aux cheveux sombres lisses adressa un petit rire étouffé et dit :

**« La dernière fois que cet œil à été montré, une trentaine de personne sont morts à cet endroit... »**

Louis se mordit le coin de la lèvre puis alors qu'il se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque, une autre voix légèrement blasée se fit entendre :

**« Yare yare où est-ce que j'ai atterri cette fois-ci... Hum... ? »**

Les deux combattants se retournèrent puis le blond ajouta simplement :

**« Bébé Vongola c-comment ? »**

Le ''bébé Vongola'' maintenant grand releva sa tête puis fit un petit signe de salut aux deux jeunes garçons avant de remarquer qu'il était dans une situation assez dérangeante santant une grande pression assassine aller dans sa direction...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


End file.
